Boy Wonder and I
by MaryWinchester
Summary: Amanda is an orphan growing up in a catholic school for girls outside of Gotham City. She has some encounters with Batman and Robin, which turn her world upside down...
1. Chapter 1

**Weird Encounters;**

Amanda stared out her bedroom window at the grisly sight of Gotham City. It was a cloudy day, with huge rain droplets pouring down faster than a bullet train. The weatherman had predicted sunny skies, so it was a disappointment to the enormous population of this great city. If 'great' is what you'd call it. Cars honked their horns at bystanders too dumb to move out of their way; people dressed in the latest fashions went in and out of large department stores; the sidewalks were just as crowded as the day before. Truthfully, this city had better days; it was only days like this that put her in a foul mood.

She heard the door open and in walked her friend, Amelia. She had been dressed for an hour, eager to head out into the city for a day of fun. They both shared this room together in the dormitories of St. Catherine's School for Girls, and it was rare for anyone to get out of the large campus. Amelia hurried over to her nightstand and started loading up her purse with some necessities.

"Amanda, come on! The bus is leaving in ten minutes," she urged her friend.

"I'm coming; I just need to get my purse." Amanda turned her back on the window and went over to the closet. She opened it up and quickly spotted her brown bag resting on a pile of socks. When she secured it over her raincoat, she said, "Okay, let's go."

The two girls rushed down the staircase in an un-lady-like manner and landed at the bottom of the steps. Then, they casually walked for the front door where the bus was loading up all the others.

"You know, I wish you'd be a little more excited about today," Amelia said. "How often do we get to go out into the city by ourselves?"

"I'm just not in a good mood," Amanda replied. She fiddled with the strap on her purse.

"Lately, it seems you never are."

She ignored the comment and they opened the big oak doors. It was pouring outside, so they rushed to the bus. The doors opened automatically for them, and they climbed on.

"A bit late, aren't we girls?" said Brother Gus, the driver. He was a monk who was the brother of the head nun, Sister Margaret. He was such a sweet man, but every now and then he would be just as strict as his sister.

"Sorry, Gus; we're a bit behind," Amelia said apologetically, forgetting to use the title 'Brother' again. He didn't seem mind, though; titles weren't a big deal to him.

On the bus, there were sixteen girls already chatting and gossiping with one another, being just as loud as Gotham itself. Sometimes, it gave Amanda a headache. They finally found an open seat, but it was right behind the queen bee herself, Lila Lexington. The most popular and disrespectful girl in the school, she was sitting with one of her androids, Lisa. Her other two, Rachel and Martha, were in the seat in front of her. Amanda and Amelia groaned as they sat behind Lila, ignoring her loud mouth that was already going before the bus pulled away from the school.

Once they were on the road, Amanda gazed at what they were passing. The city was about a few miles off, so she stared at the green scenery being covered by the rain. It was a gorgeous sight, but she was distracted from her peaceful thoughts by Amelia.

"So, where shall we go first?" she asked cheerfully. She was determined to make this trip the best one ever.

"I dunno," Amanda answered. "We could try that new clothing store that just opened up last week."

"Yes, I'm dying to see what they have!" she agreed. "See, you're thinking; that's the first step."

"First step in what?" she asked, puzzled.

"Recovering in whatever sort of funk you're in. Come on, Mandy, lighten up. Why are you so unhappy?"

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"Uh huh, sure."

They were silent for a few minutes, listening to the chatter of the other girls. Amanda was trying to focus on the scenery again, but there was none now that they were entering Gotham's limits. So, she decided to eavesdrop on someone's conversation, i.e. Lila. She was the closest one around, and her talk mostly consisted of gossip.

"So, yeah, I can't believe she did that either," Lila gushed to her friends. They were eating it all up as if it were their only life source.

"Oh, I know, Lila. It's so shocking," agreed Lisa, playing with her red hair.

"Oh, I just remembered. Did you guys read the paper this morning?" asked Martha.

They all shook their heads. "What about it?" asked Rachel.

"Hello? Batman and Robin nailed another bad guy again; the Bookworm, I think it was. It says that it's a new record for the two of them."

"Mmm, Batman and Robin," Lila mused over. "They are the top two celebrities of Gotham City, aren't they?"

"Yes. Oh my god, I wonder who they are," Lisa asked.

"I wish I could spend some alone time with Robin," Martha murmured. "He's probably real gorgeous underneath his mask."

Amanda focused on the outside world again. Batman and Robin. She'd heard those names tossed around the school a few times, and she had seen their photos in the newspaper once or twice, although she had never seen them in person. The Dynamic Duo were the top crime fighters in the entire Gotham City area, even better than Commissioner Gordon and his police squad. She too wondered who they were, and why they went roaming around the city in spandex beating up villains as pathetic as the Bookworm.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of a tall gray church, which was their rendezvous spot. Brother Gus opened the doors and addressed the girls. "Okay, ladies, please listen up. Now the nuns back at the school aren't thrilled with letting you run amuck in the city by yourselves, so here are a few rules. One, stick with your friend, and use the buddy system at all times. Two, watch your time, so we can all meet back here at four-thirty. And three, please be cautious when you walk around. There are some criminals the Caped Crusader and his Boy Wonder haven't put behind bars, and they may not be around to help you out. So obey those rules, and have a good time. See you all in a few hours."

All the girls immediately dispersed as soon as they got off the bus. Amelia pulled her sullen friend in the direction of the new clothing store. They pushed and shoved their way through the never ending parade of people, and finally arrived at the place twenty minutes later. Unfortunately, it was closed on Saturdays.

"Shoot!" Amelia swore under her breath. "I guess we'll have to head to someplace else. Where to?"

Amanda thought for a second, and said, "How about the museum? They just opened up a new exhibit on Ancient Greece."

She rolled her eyes. "Mandy, only you would want to go to a museum on a Saturday. Fine, let's go."

The museum was only a few blocks east of the store they went to, so they walked the entire way.

"So," Amelia started. "Do you think we'll meet any cute guys at the exhibit?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Is that all you ever think about, Mia? Boys?"

"Uh, yes! It sucks that we, as females, are denied our urges for the opposite sex because we attend a Catholic school for girls only! It's just not right."

They stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the signal to let them go. They crossed quickly and finally made it to the museum. Inside, it was packed with people from all age groups, from parents with their children to elderly people to couples holding hands and enjoying each other's company. Amanda saw a young girl sitting on a bench with her parents. Her mother appeared to be expecting another baby and her father was beaming at his young one. The thought made Amanda sad; sad that she never had the chance to cuddle with her parents like that.

"Come on," Amelia pulled her into the long line to get their passes. As they waited, Amanda watched the amount of activity in the giant hall. Everyone must be here to see the new exhibit on Greece because advertisements were posted about it everywhere. Huge banners hung from the ceiling with pictures of the Parthenon and statues of the gods. The entrance to the new exhibit was crowded and people were just starting to enter the hall.

When the girls finally got their tickets, they headed towards the hall when several things happened at once. First, an unkind odor started coming out from the hall; second, people were hurrying out of the hall holding handkerchiefs to their faces; and lastly, the entrance doors to the museum were shoved open and six masked men ran inside with strange looking devices that looked like…shotguns! Amanda and Amelia hurried off to one side, trying to get out unnoticed. However, one of the men spotted them and held a gun to Amelia's forehead. He said in a gruff voice, "Give me your purse."

She willingly handed it over to him, too frightened to speak. As she did that, the other men started forcing people to hand over what they had. Jewelry, wallets, purses, anything that was valuable. Then, a moment later, someone came out of the Ancient Greece hall. This man was very strange looking; he was wearing a purple suit, had green hair, and his face was painted white, He started laughing as his goons rounded up what they could.

"Hahahaha!" his laugh sounded like a hyena. "Good, good! Round up what you can, boys! The Dynamic Duo will be too late to stop us now! Hahahaha!"

Amanda realized that this was one of Batman's foes, the Joker. He was robbing the museum and he must have used some sort of gas to lead everyone out of the hall and into the lobby.

The man pointed his gun at Amanda and repeated, "Give me your purse."

She thought for a brief moment and then cried, "Oh, it's the Dynamic Duo!"

He whirled around, and so did the other goons. She grabbed Amelia's arm and she dragged her away from the guy. They tried to make it for the doors, but another man grabbed them and held them closely. The Joker came over and shook his head. "Oh, you two little girls thought you could outwit me, and my men? Well, no matter. Batman and Robin will be too late to save you now!"

"Guess again, Joker," said a voice from the entrance.

They all whipped their heads around to see who it was, and it was the Caped Crusader and his young ward. Amanda was shocked to see them in person. They were so different than what she had envisioned. The two of them wore tights; Batman wore gray and black with his mask coming over his head so he had two tiny bat-like ears. Robin's costume was more colorful than Batman's. His was gray, green, and red with a yellow cape. The two of them wore utility belts at their waists. They looked so…scrawny. How could they be the best crime fighters in the city?

"You're too late to stop me now, Batman!" he grabbed Amanda and held her close, pointing a strange looking weapon at her head. "Make one move, and the girl gets it."

"Joker, you fiend!" Batman exclaimed, frozen in place. "Preying on poor, innocent people."

Just as the Joker was distracted, Amanda brought up her purse and slammed it right into his head. The move caught everyone by surprise, and it gave her enough time to get out of his grasp. When she did that, the Dynamic Duo sprang into action. They were bashing, kicking, punching every one of his henchmen, and knocking them all out on the floor. They remained unconscious and unmoving, so it gave the other hostages time to escape.

Suddenly, after the henchmen were all tied up, Robin exclaimed, "Batman! Where's the Joker?"

Amanda looked around and saw that he had disappeared. Amelia was now clutching her arm and peered around as well.

"I don't know, Robin," Batman replied. "In the time it took to defeat his henchmen, he could have escaped into the sewers or someplace similar. We'll head back to the Bat cave and find his coordinates."

He walked over to Amanda and Amelia, his young ward following. "Are you two alright?" he asked them. The two girls nodded. "I must thank you for your help there, young lady."

"It was nothing," Amanda said shyly. "But he got away, though."

"Don't worry, we'll catch him," Robin said, determined. "That conniving comedian can't hide forever."

"Come on, Robin. Back to the Bat cave," Batman said heading for the door, his sidekick following.

Amanda and Amelia watched with everyone else as the two superheroes jumped into their odd looking car and sped away. It was a few moments before the police arrived, and Amanda said, "I think we should go." Amelia nodded and the two girls slipped out the door, unnoticed by the police and the confused bystanders.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Visit;**

Amanda and Amelia headed for the park when they were far enough from the museum. The bus wasn't due back for another hour, so they decided to sit in the park for a while and catch their breath. Amelia was still shaken up from the Joker's attack, but she was starting to come around. They found an empty bench and sat down.

"Oh, man," Amelia whispered. She started to laugh in an odd way, bending over and clutching her stomach.

"Mia?" Amanda asked worriedly.

"Oh, man!" she wiped her eyes. "That—that was such a thrill, wasn't it? I mean, to think that the Joker—the Joker!—of all people, would show up and we would get the chance to see Batman and Robin…That was so unexpected."

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"And you, when did you become such a badass Mandy?!"

Amanda rolled her eyes slightly. "It was nothing, Mia. Seriously, all I did was bash the guy in the head. Batman and Robin did the hard stuff."

"I think you made quite the impression," she winked and nudged her arm. "Especially on the Boy Wonder."

"What?" Amanda asked, surprisingly. "Amelia, have you blown a circuit or something? The guy was more into the crime than me."

"Not for long," she winked again.

They headed back to the church where the bus was waiting. They boarded and waited for the others to arrive. Lila and her group were the last ones to get on, carrying with them huge shopping bags from a department store downtown. They sat in the very back of the bus, away from Amanda and Amelia. Amanda was trying to sleep because she was tired from the 'adventure' she had had. It was hard, however, because Lila was running her mouth louder than usual.

When they got back to the school, they all boarded off and headed for the dining hall for dinner and prayers afterwards. Amanda told one of the nuns, Sister Monica, that she didn't feel well, so she wanted to be excused. Amelia volunteered to go with her, and they went back up to their room. Once there, they changed into their nightgowns and sat on their beds. Amanda laid on her side, staring out the window at the pouring rain. Amelia was writing a letter to her parents, so her night lamp was on across the room.

As she stared at the rain, Amanda thought back to the little girl at the museum, with her parents. She wondered if they were alright, and if they had made it out safely. They probably were alright; the Joker was a robber, not a killer. She watched the wall as Amelia's light went out and she went to bed. When she was sure she was asleep, Amanda pulled out a photo from the bottom of her pillow. In the darkness, she made out the shapes of her parents smiling at her. Her father had his arms around her mother's shoulder, both of them standing against the backdrop of a porch out in the country. The photo was black and white and taken a few years before she was born. It was given to her when she went to live at the orphanage as an infant after her parents died in the fire. No one had really told her how it happened, but she didn't want to know. When Amanda was nine, she was sent to live at St. Catherine's until she was eighteen under the guidance of the nuns. Amelia came into the picture three years later, and had been her roommate ever since. Now that she was sixteen, she had learned to cope with it. However, that didn't mean it helped her social life with the other girls. Only Amelia really understood.

Amanda snapped out of her thoughts as a bolt of lightning erupted out of the sky. She stuck the photo back under her pillow and curled up under her covers. She needed to rest for the next day. A few days earlier, Sister Margaret had announced that Bruce Wayne and his ward, Dick Grayson, would be paying a special visit to the school, and they were all expected to be on their best behavior.

***

Dick was sitting in the backseat with Bruce as the car pulled up to St. Catherine's School for Girls. The sky was clearing away as the clouds moved westward and the sun shone through. Bruce was looking out the window at the school, fascinated with the structure and design. Inside of Dick's mind, he was brooding over the fact that the Joker was still at large, and no doubt coming up with a scheme to expose them.

Bruce looked over at his worried friend. "Dick, why are you so glum? We're going to see one of the most extravagant buildings in the whole city."

"It's nothing, Bruce. I'm alright; it's just that," he stopped.

Bruce understood immediately. "Dick, you mustn't worry about what happened yesterday. The Joker can't hide forever."

"I know, Bruce, but still! Just the thought of that trickster roaming all over Gotham City undetected and harming innocent people—"

"I know, old chap. But Batman and Robin will prevail. They always do," he winked.

Dick smiled. "You're right, Bruce. We—I mean they'll catch him."

The car pulled to a stop in front of the school, and Bruce opened his car door to get a better view.

"Can you believe how magnificent this school is, Dick?" he asked in amazement.

"It sure is swell, Bruce," Dick replied as they got out of the car.

"This is one of the oldest buildings in Gotham, Dick. It's been here before you or I were born."

The huge doors opened and two nuns came out to greet them. One was a woman of about forty with curly brown hair and light skin, and the other was in her late thirties with very tan skin.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. I'm Sister Margaret," said the older woman. "This is Sister Monica. We want to welcome you to our school."

"I'm pleased to be here, Sisters," Bruce shook their hands. "This is my young ward, Dick Grayson."

"Hello," Dick said as he shook the nuns' hands.

"Welcome, Mr. Grayson," she said, smiling. "Well, if you'll follow us, we'll give you a tour. The girls are all scattered about the lawn, so you'll get to meet a few of them."

Sister Margaret led them into the cool building and showed them the marble stairs and polished floors and walls, explaining how each was significant. Bruce listened intently as she carefully expressed each detail as if it were a delicate flower petal. Dick tried to listen, but his mind was too preoccupied with the Joker. He was so desperate to do the right thing that sometimes it made him look like a fool. Sister Margaret eventually led them to the backyard, so to speak, where most of the girls were lounging about and enjoying the Sunday. Dick saw groups of them laid out under trees, chatting about whatever it was girls talked about. Some were walking across the grounds playing tag or other games, and others were simply enjoying the sun. A few of them eventually turned their heads to look at him and Bruce, and they immediately started whispering about them.

One girl with straight red hair pranced up to them and said, "Hello. You must be Mr. Wayne and his young ward. I'm Lila Lexington." She stuck out her hand and they each shook it. She gave a sly glance at Dick, which made him want to look away.

Sister Margaret eventually shooed her away and said, "Yes, you've just had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Lexington, one of our…well, charming students."

"I know her father," Bruce stated. "He's a good man."

Dick glanced in the opposite direction at a giant oak tree when someone banged right into him. He stumbled forward a bit, but the person fell right to the ground.

"Oh, my god! I'm so, so sorry! I—I didn't see you," she stuttered, picking herself up and smoothing out her skirt. She looked up at Dick, and their eyes met. He saw they were brown, but they had a nice feminine touch to them, like there was a small sliver of pink hidden behind them. Her brown hair swirled around her face as she smoothed it out, her cheeks blushing red from embarrassment.

She looked very pretty, and he smiled as he replied, "Oh, its fine. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, but I'm still sorry. See, I was rushing to meet a friend of mine and…" her eyes cast down onto the pavement.

Dick looked behind him and saw Sister Margaret eying her. She inhaled and said, "I think that's enough, Ms. Chase. Run along and do try to watch where you go."

She nodded and nearly ran to a tree a few yards away from the building. Dick stared after her as she left, her hair blowing behind her. As he stared after her, he suddenly realized she was the one who the Joker held ransom at the museum yesterday. She had banged her purse into his head. He heard his name being called by Bruce, so he turned his attention away.

"Dick? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Bruce."

"I'm very sorry about that, Mr. Grayson," Sister Margaret shook her head. "Ms. Chase is usually a very nice girl, but she has recently been acting rather…odd, I should say."

"She seems like a kind person," Bruce tugged on his coat.

"She is, Mr. Wayne," Sister Monica spoke for the first time. "She's just been acting off lately because…well, I'm not supposed to say."

"Is she ill?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"No, no, Mr. Wayne," Sister Margaret said. "It's just that…Ms. Chase, Amanda, lost her parents at a very young age, and the anniversary of their deaths is coming up in a few weeks."

"Oh, dear," he mumbled. Dick could tell he was thinking of his own parents' deaths when he was a child. It still made him shudder whenever he thought of them.

"Yes, well…let's not spend any more time on this. Shall we show you the rest of the school?"

Before they could respond, a loud bang sounded from the front of the school, making the ground shake a bit. The girls stopped what they were doing and stared in horror at the entrance. Dick whipped his head around and saw five men in striped shirts and masks emerge and point guns at them. Behind them, the Joker came out with an even longer gun, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, good afternoon, Mr. Wayne! Sisters! Beautiful day, is it not?" he chuckled like he did the previous day in the museum.

"Joker, you villain! What are you doing here?" Bruce exclaimed, standing his ground. Dick stood by his side, bracing himself.

"Oh, I'm simply here to see to it that these girls are receiving a proper education." He looked around the yard at their frightened faces, taking it all in. He motioned for two of his men to grab Bruce and hold him still. The rest of them pointed their guns at the girls and motioned for them to get inside.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, struggling to break free.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne," the Joker laughed. "Don't fret about so! We're only here to take what we want and we'll be on our way. And also, you'll make an excellent ransom so Batman will finally be defeated!" He laughed again as he ushered Bruce and Dick inside along with the nuns and the rushing girls.

Bruce was telling Sister Margaret that everything would be okay. Dick looked up ahead and saw the head of Amanda Chase, whom was being clung to by another girl in a ponytail. The Joker and his henchmen led them to a chapel in the school and ordered them all to sit down in a tight group. Dick squeezed next to Bruce, and he saw him fiddle with his watch. Dick knew it was a special one that alerted the Bat Cave of their coordinates. Hopefully, Alfred would hear it and alert Commissioner Gordon of what was happening. The Joker was ordering his henchmen around the group as he searched the frightened faces. Dick was worried that he would recognize Ms. Chase from the museum. Who knew what he would do to the poor girl.

A while later, one of the Joker's men was quietly dismissed from the chapel and Dick never saw him again. Bruce was still quietly fiddling with his watch, hoping that with some luck, Alfred had alerted the police. So far, the Joker hadn't said much, only telling the girls occasionally that they needed to relax and smile. Every time he said that, his skin crawled. He was still worried Ms. Chase would be recognized, and so far she hadn't been.

However, just as Dick's hopes rose, he heard the Joker say behind him, "Well, well, look who's here. The little girl from the museum. Long time, no see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kidnapped;**

Amanda froze in her seat as the Joker stopped in front of her. She was praying that he wouldn't remember her from the museum, but apparently he did. He grinned a devilish smile as he said, "Fancy you'd be here, a little angel in a heavenly place like this."

She swallowed, her eyes never leaving his painted face. Next to her, she felt Amelia's nails digging into her arm. He apparently didn't care as much for her as Amanda. The Joker finally moved up to the front, and Amanda relaxed a little. Up ahead of her, she saw Dick Grayson's head slightly turned toward her. He looked stiff and tense, but perhaps it was because he was just as nervous as everyone else, or because she had hurt a nerve when she banged into him.

The Joker stood before the entire group, scanning the crowd. Bruce Wayne, the only brave person here, said, "Joker! I demand you let these innocent girls go at once! I'll pay any price!"

He waved a finger at him. "No, no, Mr. Wayne. Patience is the key. Soon, all these charming young ladies will relax a bit better."

"Why are you doing this in a house of God?" Sister Margaret demanded. "Have you no decency?"

The Joker chuckled a little. "In case you haven't noticed, Sister, I'm a criminal. Decency is hard to come by in my line of work."

Then he left the room as his henchmen stood watch, guns ready to fire. Cecile, a girl a few years younger than Amanda with red ponytails, tapped her arm. She leaned over Amelia and whispered, "Amanda, how does the Joker know you?"

"It's a long story, Cecile. I'll tell you when we get out of this," she replied as one of the men gave her a dirty look. She sat back in the pew and faced up front. The fear of whatever the Joker's plan was still bubbled inside of her, but she wouldn't let it show. She had to be brave.

She felt Amelia tap her arm, so she leaned in and whispered, "What is it?"

"I'm scared," Amelia replied, digging her nails into Amanda's arm for emphasis. "What's he going to do?"

"I don't know, Mia. We just have to be patient."

"Do you think he recognizes me?" her eyes were full of fear.

"Not unless you were the one to hit him in the head with your purse."

"Oh, Mandy—"

Suddenly, there was a commotion from the front entrance, and everyone turned their heads to see. The Joker ran back into the chapel, his face furious. "You idiots! Chief O'Hara and his men are out there! We need to make an escape now! Grab the millionaire!" Three of his henchmen rushed over and grabbed Bruce Wayne, tugging him from his pew.

"Bruce!" cried his ward, Dick, trying to go after him.

"No, Dick! Stay; I'll be alright," he assured him.

The Joker rushed up to Dick and grabbed him as well, tossing him into the arms of a henchman. "Take his ward too. We'll get more money for the both of them!" Just as they were all about to leave out the back, the Joker smiled and said to one of his men, "Spook, grab the girl from the museum as well. She'll be useful to us." The henchmen named Spook charged over and grabbed Amanda by her arms, pinning them behind her back.

"Let go of me!" she cried, struggling to get loose.

"Let her go, Joker," said Bruce. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary, Mr. Wayne, she'll be quite useful in my diabolical plans. Now take them out and get them in the car." The henchmen dragged all three of them away just as Chief O'Hara busted open the door.

"Joker, let those people go!" he pointed a gun at him, several others behind him.

"Make one move and the girl gets it," he pointed his gun to Amanda's head. "And keep a lookout, Chief. You never know when I'll pop up next!"

He took out a small ball and tossed it on the floor. Instantly, thick, green smoke leaked out, blocking their vision. This gave them the time to escape out the back. Once on the back lawn, Amanda noticed a white van parked off to one side. They were dragged over to it and tossed in the back, where two more henchmen bound up her hands and put tape over her mouth. The same thing happened to Bruce and Dick, but they were only staring at the Joker with determination in their eyes. The Joker laughed as he sat up front and ordered one of his men to drive away from the school. Before the van really started to move away, Amanda started to feel really sleepy. She looked around and saw the same thing was happening to Bruce and Dick: their eyes were slowly closing. That was when she realized the tape on their mouths must have been dabbed with a sleeping powder. She couldn't fight it, but only succumb to its peaceful effects.

***

When she woke up, Amanda looked dreamily at her surroundings. She was staring at a ceiling with wooden beams. Rope hung from the beams, with nets entangled in them and a life preserver. Amanda realized she felt stiff, so she tried to move. Her hands were still bound behind her back, but she felt something smooth and sturdy beneath her. A couch. She looked to her side and saw Dick Grayson lying on a similar couch, wide awake and staring at her anxiously.

"Hey," he said. "You're awake."

She nodded. "Yes. Where are we?"

"I don't know," he replied, struggling to sit up. "We're in the Joker's hideout, I suppose. He left a while ago and took Bruce with him. He's got a few of his men guarding the other side of the door." He nodded to a single door on the opposite side.

"How long have you been awake?" Amanda asked.

"Not long. The sleeping powder wore off about ten minutes ago, so I've been up since then."

"Oh." She looked around the room some more. It looked like an attic, but it was light with one big window. There were a few shelves painted green and purple, a table that was pink, and a collection of blue boxes in one corner. "This hardly seems like a hideout."

"Don't let it fool you, Ms. Chase. That conniving clown has many dangerous things in here."

Amanda tugged her hands again, but they were still tight. "Is there any way we can get out of here? Like, why don't we sneak out of that window over there?"

"I can't leave without Bruce," Dick said, his eyes heavy. "He's my friend."

She looked at his eyes and pity immediately filled her. "I understand. When do you suppose they'll be back?"

"I don't know, Ms. Chase. It could be hours."

"Amanda."

He looked at her, surprised. "What?"

"You can call me Amanda. You don't need to call me by my last name; not under these circumstances."

He smiled a bit, then said, "Okay, then. Amanda. Here, take this." He stood up and stumbled over to her. He turned around and dropped a small, black object behind her by her hands. "Hold on to that and don't let the Joker see it."

"What is it?"

Suddenly, they heard the pounding of feet up the stairs. Amanda realized they had returned.

"Quick! Pretend to be asleep," Dick whispered furiously as he rushed back to his couch. "And hide that!"

She nodded and settled back on the couch, eyes closed and the device hidden in her right hand. She heard the door open and the Joker's laugh.

"Well, Mr. Wayne, I believe you have now made me the richest clown in Gotham! The ransom is out and has been seen by Commissioner Gordon. You and your ward will be free in no time; when he wakes up, I mean."

"What about the young girl, Ms. Chase?" Amanda heard Bruce ask from the table.

"Oh, don't you worry about her, Mr. Wayne. We'll take proper care of her," the Joker giggled. "In fact, you'll be seeing her again once you and Mr. Grayson depart."

"Why…you fiend! What are you going to do to that poor child? She's done nothing to you!" Bruce exclaimed.

"On the contrary, she halted my plans when she hit me with her bag! Now, she'll pay the price for almost costing me!" The Joker shuffled over to Amanda's couch and she felt him hover over her. "I do hope she wakes up soon. She needs to have a fitting for her costume."

Okay, now she was confused. Costume? What was this pathetic excuse for a clown going to do? Take her trick-or-treating? She heard him move back to the table and take something off a shelf.

"Well, in the meantime, we'll just have to wait for the Caped Crusader to get here. The clues I left for him should be obvious ones."

Now Amanda relaxed a bit more. Batman and Robin would get here and save them. If they were smart enough to beat up all those men at the museum, then they could take on the Joker. Another hour passed by, and she was still pretending to be asleep. The Joker hadn't done much, and neither had Bruce. She guessed they were still at the table with two or three henchmen. Every now and then, the door would open and someone would come in, speak to the Joker, and go back out and close the door. Finally, she heard the Joker stand up and stomp over to their couches.

"What the devil is taking them so long?!" he bellowed. "They should have woken up by now!" Amanda heard him address some of his henchmen. "Clyde! Mick! Dump a cup of cold water on their heads! I've had enough of waiting this long!"

The two men went out the door and returned a moment later. Amanda felt one of them hovering over her, and she was afraid of the contact of freezing water on her face. She wasn't sure she could keep faking her being asleep. A moment later, she heard the rushing water and felt it make contact with her face. Amanda immediately opened her eyes and looked up at the huge thug above her.

"She's awake," he muttered.

"Same here," the other guy said.

Amanda looked over at Dick, water dripping down her face and hair. He looked similar, trying not to show any fear or give away anything.

The Joker walked over to them. "Did the two of you get enough beauty sleep?" he cackled.

"Joker! What have you done to us? Where's Bruce?" Dick demanded furiously.

"Don't worry, old chap, I'm over here," Bruce said from his seat at the table. Amanda cocked her head to see, and saw that two henchmen sat on either side of him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Grayson. You and Mr. Wayne will be released soon enough. I wish I could say the same for you, though," he glanced at Amanda, a devilish expression staring her down.

Amanda swallowed the lump in her throat. "W-What do you want with me?" Her voice was dry, and lacked any anger.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" the Joker grinned. "Won't that be fun?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Moving Out;**

Suddenly, a buzz sounded from one of the shelves. The Joker smoothly made his way to it, and Amanda saw it was a phone. It was red in contrast to the green shelf, and stuck out like a sore thumb. He picked it up and stood there listening to whoever was on the other end. Amanda looked over at Dick with uneasy eyes. He gave her a calm expression, probably trying to reassure her everything would be alright. Finally, the Joker put the phone back and clasped his hands together. "Well, it's time, boys!" he announced. His henchmen rose from their seats, two of them grabbing Bruce. Two others came over to the couches to get Dick.

Dick struggled in their grip. "Let me go!" he demanded.

"Now, now, Mr. Grayson, don't act so worried. You and Mr. Wayne are being released now, and my men will put you to sleep so you won't discover the location of our hideout."

Amanda felt her body go numb. She realized it was time.

"Joker, release Ms. Chase; you can keep me instead," Bruce cried out as a cloth was put over his mouth. His eyes closed and he quickly passed out.

Amanda looked at Dick and the same thing was happening to him. He immediately passed out, and the henchmen carried him out of the room, Bruce in tow. When they left, it was only, Amanda, the Joker, and his henchmen, Clyde and Mick. The two men were occupying themselves with a game of 52 pick up, so they didn't notice when the Joker stood by the couch.

"Let me go," Amanda struggled in her bonds. "Please, I've done nothing to you, and I'm completely worthless!"

"Ms. Chase, you've actually proven to be quite useful to me."

"I'm an orphan; I'm no more useful than Things 1 and 2 over there." She nodded towards the henchmen. Clyde and Mick were so into the game they didn't hear her.

The Joker laughed. "Oh, you are truly a delight, Ms. Chase! You remind me so much of—"He stopped short; all the humor disappeared from his face. "Well, you'll find out soon enough. Now, when my men come back, I'll be having a very special visitor come to see you. You must be on your best behavior if you want things to go smoothly." He cackled as he walked into a separate room and shut the door.

Amanda shuddered, just thinking of what horrible things the Joker had planned. She looked out the big window and saw it was still light outside. Hopefully, the Dynamic Duo found her before the real terror started.

***

The sound of cars zooming past woke Dick right up. He slowly opened his eyes as a cool wind brushed his face. He tried to lift his head up off the ground and realized it had been lying in dirt. Dick wiggled his arms and realized they were free and no longer bound. He sat up and observed his surroundings: he was by the highway, laid in an alcove by a bush and some trees. He heard a noise next to him, and discovered it was Bruce.

"Bruce!" he exclaimed, crawling over and shaking him. "Bruce, wake up!"

He finally came to, opening his eyes and looking around. "Dick, old chap, where are we?" He sat up.

"We're by the highway, about two miles from the city." Dick stated. Suddenly, he realized what had happened. "Bruce, the Joker! We've got to get out of here and find Ms. Chase!"

"Right, Dick. But I'm afraid without a clue as to where his hideout is, we may be too late."

"No, we're not!" Dick exclaimed.

Bruce was confused. "What do you mean, Dick?"

"Before you and the Joker returned to the hideout, I gave Ms. Chase a tracking device. She should still have it."

"Good lad, Dick! Now all we have to do is contact Alfred from the Bat Cave and get him to come get us!" Bruce whipped out his tracking device and turned it on. "If Alfred hears this, he should be coming in a very short amount of time." Bruce toyed with the device for a few minutes as Dick watched the road. The only thought on his mind was Amanda, and if she was safe or not. He barely knew her, but he wasn't sure if she could handle the situation on her own.

After about ten minutes, a car pulled up alongside the curb and the window rolled down. "Master Wayne! Master Grayson!" Alfred exclaimed from the driver's seat.

Bruce and Dick rushed to the car and hopped inside. "Thank you, Alfred. Quick, back to the Bat Cave; we must find the Joker's lair before it's too late."

With that, the car sped away, leaving a trail of dust in its wake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rescued;**

When Amanda was kidnapped, she expected it to be like in the movies she rarely got to watch in a Catholic school; an evil mastermind, horrifying henchmen, dangerous weapons and machines, etc. But now, this hostage situation was by far the most ridiculous thing she had ever experienced. The "special visitor" that came was a tailor who took her measurements for God-knows-what; she didn't even bother to put up a fight with him. The entire time he was measuring her, she kept the tiny object Dick had given her in a pocket on her skirt. When the tailor left, she asked the Joker what he was doing here, but all that clown said was, "You'll find out soon enough." Then he went back into his room and shut the door.

Amanda groaned to herself as she collapsed on the couch. Her bonds had been cut off, so she could use her arms, but she had no way of escaping. She wasn't a very good strategist, and there were now five henchmen in the room with her, all playing cards or watching TV. She gazed up at the netted ceiling and wondered what was taking Batman and Robin so long. She should have expected them to not be coming since they had no idea where she was, but they were known for this sort of thing. From what she had read in the newspapers, they always found a way to locate any kidnapped victims.

She brought out the device Dick had given her, hiding it from the henchmen's eyes. She examined it more closely, but it was a peculiar little thing. It was small and round, and black. It was smooth, and appeared like a marble. Why he had given it to her, she would never know, but it was kind of him. Amanda smiled thinking of his adorable face. It was a cute one that a mother would love to see every day. She wished he could have stayed; she wanted at least had some friendly company.

"Hey! What are you doing, girlie?" barked the henchmen named Mick.

Amanda froze, trying to hide the device in her hand. "Nothing my good sir…"

"Oi! Don't get wise with us, girlie. The boss won't like it very much," said another one from the table.

"Well, I don't like your boss very much, either, so it's not my problem," she shot back. "And who are you to call me girlie?"

"This one has a silver tongue, Mick," said Clyde, grinning. "I think she may be tougher than you."

"Don't go there, Clyde," he growled. "You know I could beat her to a pulp if the boss didn't want her!"

"What does he want me for?" Amanda asked.

Clyde and Mick looked at each other.

"You'll find out soon enough," Mick said.

"Yeah, the Joker will take real good ca—"

Suddenly, the big window by the table crashed and glass went flying in the room. The henchmen staggered back just as Batman and Robin jumped inside. The Dynamic Duo got into their fighting stances just as the Joker burst out of his room and said, "Ah, the Caped Crusader has found me at last."

"Joker! We were informed of your crimes and demand that you release that girl immediately!" Batman said as sternly as he could muster.

Amanda suddenly got a sense of déjà vu looking at them and hearing Batman's voice. But the thought vanished as the henchman known as Spook grabbed her and held her arms behind her back. She struggled to break free, but his grip was too strong for her.

"Well, we thank you for dropping by, but my court jester isn't going anywhere!" he laughed. "Boys, get them!"

The henchmen launched themselves at Batman and Robin, but they were prepared. The two crime fighters started punching and kicking their way through the crowd of minions, just as Amanda had seen them do at the museum. Batman shoved two henchmen, one of them Clyde, up against a pole and bashed their heads with an empty bowl from a shelf. Robin was struggling with Mick as he was being forced back toward the window in an attempt to throw him out. However, with a good swing from his right hook, Mick collapsed onto the floor. Robin then made his way over to Spook and Amanda.

"Okay, you big buffoon, let her go," he held up his hands defensively.

"Come and get her, bird boy," Spook growled, swinging a fist at Robin's face.

With one free arm, Amanda made a fist and jammed it up at Spook's nose. He immediately let her go and grabbed his face in pain. He lunged for her, but Robin got in his way and forced him back, punching him as if he were a pillow. Soon, Spook was unconscious on the floor, and Robin hurried over to her.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked.

"Um…yes. I'm fine," Amanda replied dazedly.

"Okay, now I want you to go hide in a secure place so Batman and I can—"

"Look out!" she cried.

Robin turned around and ducked out of the way as the Joker threw a lampshade at his head. Amanda stumbled back into a corner and watched as Robin and the Joker started to fight. Batman was still busy with the last henchman, so he couldn't help his sidekick at the moment. There were more punches being exchanged and kicks in the gut, particularly at the Joker. Amanda watched in amazement as she saw this small, bony guy beat the living hell out of this thirty-something year old clown.

But then, something happened. The Joker shoved Robin back so he fell over the couch, and he turned to face Amanda. He pointed at her and said, "I'll be seeing you again." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ball like the one he used back at the school. He slammed it onto the floor and the same thick, green smoke engulfed him as his laughter rang out in the room. Amanda coughed as it blew into her face. She doubled over, trying to cough out the fumes.

By the time it had cleared, she saw that the Joker was gone. Batman and Robin rushed over to her and helped her straighten up. "Are you alright, Miss?" Batman asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Where's the Joker?" she choked out.

"He got away, the scoundrel," Robin said bitterly. "But don't worry, Miss, we'll find him even if it kills us!"

"We'll worry about finding him later, Robin. Right now, we must tie up these henchmen and escort Ms. Chase to a safer location." Batman guided her over to a couch and told her to sit down. "It will only take a moment."

Amanda nodded as the Dynamic Duo began rounding them up. For some odd reason, her head felt vaguely dizzy, like she had been spinning around in circles for an hour. She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes, concentrating on the beating of her racing heart. Soon, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Robin. He smiled at her and said, "Come on, Ms. Chase. We'll get you out of here."

She nodded again as she leaned on him for support. Robin led her out of the room and down a flight of wooden stairs. She stumbled a few times, but he was careful to support her. They made it down to the ground, and Amanda looked around. It was a small abandoned fishing shop, and outside was a boardwalk right by the bay. There were also three police cars and the Bat Mobile parked a few feet away. Batman came to Amanda's other side and both of them helped her outside.

Just as they emerged, Chief O'Hara rushed over and began asking questions. "Batman, what happened? Where's the Joker?"

"He escaped again, Chief. Probably through some escape hatch he had in his hideout. Robin and I secured his henchmen, and they're ready to be taken into custody."

"Thank you, Batman. And what about you, Miss…?" he asked.

"Amanda," she replied dizzily.

"Amanda, we need to ask you a few questions about the situation you were in," he started.

"That's not such a good idea, Chief," Robin said. "She's a bit dazed at the moment, probably poisoned by the Joker's smoke. Any information she gives you now won't be valid."

"Well said, Robin. Chief O'Hara, we'll escort her back to her school, and you can question her later. Robin and I will stop by to talk to you and Commissioner Gordon once she's safe. " Batman led Amanda to the Bat Mobile, Robin in tow. He took out a set of keys and pressed a button. The car unlocked and he opened the passenger door. "Ms. Chase, you can sit in the middle. Robin will keep you steady."

Robin got in next to her and buckled his seat belt. He reached over and buckled Amanda's as Batman got into the driver's door. "Safety first, Robin," he said as he buckled up and turned the car on. The engine roared to life as the car sped down the pier and onto the main road.

The wind whipped through Amanda's hair as she leaned on Robin. Her whole body felt dazed and weak, and she had no idea why. Her head ended up leaning on his shoulder as it kept spinning, and she closed her eyes.

"Are you feeling alright, Ms. Chase?" Robin asked.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "How do you know my name?"

She felt Robin stiffen a little. "Chief O'Hara told us."

"Okay," she replied softly, forgetting what else she wanted to ask him. She must have drifted off, or slipped into a subconscious state. The next thing she knew, she heard voices around her and felt someone laying her onto something soft and warm. More voices followed, one very concerned and distressed, and then her world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Awake;**

Amanda slowly opened her weary eyes as light streamed on her face. She groaned as her head started throbbing. She gazed around the room and realized she was back in her dorm, lying on her bed. Memories of the Joker and his hideout flooded back to her, and she immediately sat up.

"Mandy! You're alive!" someone tightly wrapped their arms around her and practically squeezed the life out of her.

Amanda smiled when she saw it was Amelia. Her friend was tired looking, with faint bags under her eyes and a messy hairdo.

"That I am," she replied. "What happened?"

"You don't remember? Well, after you were kidnapped, everyone was frantic because we didn't know what the Joker wanted with you. Then, Batman and Robin brought you back here after they rescued you from him. Robin carried you up here when you passed out. Then Bruce Wayne called to check up on you, but you were asleep. You should have seen how frantic Sister Margaret was when you came back. It was so funny, but really sad because we didn't know if you would be—"

"Wait, hold on a second," Amanda interrupted. "It was _Robin_ that carried me up here? _Robin_?"

"Yes it was. I got to say, he's awfully strong for a guy his size," Amelia joked.

"Did he say anything before he left?"

Just then, Amelia got that look on her face that meant the gears in her head were turning. Amanda realized what was coming. "Uh-oh. Looks like someone's got a thing for a certain bird boy." She grinned from ear to ear.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I just had a near death experience, and you're still obsessed with my lack of love life?"

"Since you're not dead, then yes," Amelia grinned. "But we'll discuss all that later; I'll go get Sister Margaret. She wanted me to get her when you woke up." She turned around and left the room, leaving Amanda by herself.

Amanda saw that she was still wearing her school uniform, so she decided to put on some pajamas. She touched her skirt and felt the round ball she tucked in there. She took it out and placed it on her nightstand for safekeeping. When she tried to get up, her head felt light headed and dizzy. She groaned as she lay back down on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. She was still in awe of what Mia told her about Robin. She remembered someone carrying her up, but she never expected him. Not that she was complaining, but the thought stunned her. She didn't have any more time to process what had happened, however; just then, the door swung open, and in rushed Sister Margaret, with Sister Monica and Amelia behind her.

"Oh, bless the saints!" she cried, rushing to Amanda's side and embracing her. "Oh, Amanda, my dear, we thought we had lost you! How are you feeling?"

"Um…a little dizzy still," she replied.

"Probably from all the excitement you've had," Sister Monica smiled.

"Yes, well, we want you to rest for today, dear," said Sister Margaret. "Chief O'Hara was here this morning hoping to ask you a few questions. I told him you were still asleep."

"Should I call him and tell him to come tomorrow, Sister?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, yes, Amelia. Please do."

Amelia nodded and scurried out of the room.

Amanda cleared her throat. "Sister, has anyone else stopped by today?"

"Besides the chief? No, no one else. Why do you ask?"

She shook her head. "Um, no reason. Just curious."

"Sister?" said Sister Monica. "We should let Amanda rest some more. Hopefully, she won't be very dizzy when the time comes to talk to the chief."

The head nun nodded. "You're right, Sister. You just relax and sleep, Amanda. We'll check up on you later." With that, both nuns disappeared from the room, and Amanda curled up on her side.

Soon, she drifted back into unconsciousness, her whole world going black and bleak.

***

Meanwhile, back in Wayne Manor…

Dick was in the living room with Bruce trying to study. Bruce had been tutoring him in French so he could pass his midterm, but it was proven to be easier said than done. All that he could think about was Amanda, and if she was okay. He knew Robin couldn't just make an appearance, for it would seem suspicious. There was also the fact that Bruce wanted him at the house so they could try to locate the Joker. And force him to focus on his studies.

"Dick? Dick? Did you hear what I said?" Bruce said, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"What? Oh, sorry, Bruce, I didn't catch that."

"I said _Quel heure est-il?_"

"Oh, um…_Il est…sept o'clock?_"

Bruce shut his book and stared at his ward. "Dick, did you even study how to tell time? You need to pass your midterm."

Dick got up out of his seat. "Aw, I know, Bruce. I just can't focus on school right now…"

Bruce got up and placed his hands on Dick's shoulders. "I know, old chap. I'm just as worried as you are. I called the school this morning, but they said she was still passed out. Now, I know you're frustrated, what with this and the Joker escaping again—"

"The Joker?" said a sweet voice from the stairs.

They both turned to see Aunt Harriet descending from the staircase with a basket of laundry. Dick smiled when he saw his aunt. She was the only blood family he had left; or so he knew, anyway.

"Bruce, I'm sorry, but I don't see how talking about that criminal fits in with French," she shook her head. "It's bad enough that they two of you were kidnapped, but I don't feel comfortable with discussing that man."

"My apologies, Aunt Harriet," Bruce replied.

"Sorry, Aunt Harriet," Dick said as well.

Just then, the old butler, Alfred, entered the room. "Pardon me, madam, but I need to have a word with Master Wayne." He pulled Bruce off to one side and whispered, "The Bat Phone, sir."

"Thank you for reminding me, Alfred," Bruce replied. "Come along, Dick. We have to go now if we want to catch that movie."

Dick nodded and followed Bruce out of the room, Aunt Harriet questioning them about his studies. Once they were in Bruce's study, Bruce picked up the red phone and said, "Yes, Commissioner?"

A minute of silence, then Bruce said, "Well thank you for informing Robin and I. We'll be there in an hour." He hung up the phone and turned to Dick. "Well, Dick, apparently Ms. Chase woke up. We're going to go over there tomorrow and hear her side of the story.

A smile spread on his face. "She's okay?"

"For the time being," Bruce's face turned serious. "We still have to find the Joker and put him away before he harms her again."

"Right," Dick agreed. "That clown can't hide forever."


	7. Chapter 7

**Interrogations;**

Amanda slept for the entire day, and woke up a little after ten o'clock the next morning. When she sat up in her bed, her head felt a little better, but it still hurt a bit. She went over to her closet and yanked out her school uniform: a gray skirt, gray sweater, and a white blouse. She pulled off her dirty uniform and changed into a fresh one. She was pulling on her stockings when Amelia came into the room, carrying a small covered plate.

"You're finally up!" she exclaimed, smiling. "I didn't want to wake you this morning."

"Mia, do you have any aspirin or Tylenol?" Amanda asked, rubbing her temples. "I've got a headache."

Amelia frowned. "No, I don't. Is your head still bothering you? It's been two days."

"I don't know what's wrong with me, but it's been all jumbled up since I got back."

"Speaking of which, Chief O'Hara will be here soon along with Batman and Robin," she winked, setting down the plate. "Your bird boy and his buddies are coming to ask you a few questions."

"Oh shoot! I forgot," she groaned, yanking on her socks and shoes. "Ugh, can't they come another time, maybe when I'm not feeling so shitty?"

"You better watch your tongue there, Ms. Chase," Mia grinned, waving her finger. "I'll be forced to slap your wrist if you do it again."

Amanda rolled her eyes and stood up. She felt a little wobbly and stumbled a bit as she took a step forward. Amelia rushed over and held her up.

"You know, maybe you should stay in bed," she said.

"No, no. I'll go downstairs, tell them what they want to know, and then go back to sleep. Besides," she smiled. "It's not like I can skip out on school like this all the time."

Amelia laughed. "True." She reached over and picked up the plate. "Here, I brought you some breakfast. You haven't eaten anything in nearly three days."

Amanda grabbed the plate and plopped back down on her bed, tearing off the tin foil and wolfing down contents of scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. Her stomach felt so good when she was finished, and she felt like she was in a better mood than earlier. She smiled as she set the plate on her bedside table.

"Thanks, Mia," she said.

"You're welcome," Amelia smiled.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Sister Monica entered. "Hello Amanda, Amelia," she smiled. "Amanda, Chief O'Hara is downstairs in Sister Margaret's office. They're waiting for you."

"I'll be down in a few minutes," she replied. When Sister Monica left, Amanda headed for the bathroom, Amelia in tow. She brushed her teeth and took care of her other bathroom needs. When she was as presentable as she could be, both of them headed out of the room and down the flight of stairs.

"Are you excited, Mandy?"

"Why would I be?"

Amelia nudged her arm. "You're going to see your Boy Wonder again."

They reached the office and Amanda stopped at the door. "Amelia, you need to get off that. He's a crime fighter, and I doubt he'd have any interest in someone like me."

She turned the knob and pushed the door open. Inside, Sister Margaret was sitting behind her desk while Sister Monica was standing behind her. The chief of police was seated in front of her desk, his hat in his hands. And standing by the far wall was Batman, with his sidekick, Robin.

"Ah, Amanda, please come in, my dear," Sister Margaret said, gesturing to a vacant chair. "Amelia, you may go. This doesn't concern you."

Amanda took a last look at her friend before she shut the door behind her. She walked over to the empty chair and slowly sat down in it, gazing at the faces staring at her.

"Amanda, you remember Chief O'Hara," Sister Margaret nodded towards the man.

"Yes, hello," Amanda nodded her head once.

"Ms. Chase. I'm only here to ask you a few questions about what happened with the Joker," he said in a somewhat Irish accent. "We need to locate him as soon as we can. Oh, and Batman and Robin are here to add any further details."

"Ms. Chase," Batman said. Robin nodded his head, watching her with his intense eyes. "We're glad to see you're feeling better."

She swallowed and turned her attention back to Chief O'Hara. "Well, ask away."

"Alright, then," he flipped open a small notepad and took out a pen. "Now then, from what Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson told us, the Joker kept you back in his hideout for a reason?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes, sir. He kept saying that he found me to be useful for something, but he never said what."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"No, not really. He and a few of his henchmen told me that I would find out what it was in time, but of course…" She nodded towards the Dynamic Duo. "That obviously never happened."

"I see," the chief murmured, scribbling in his notepad. "Was there anything else the Joker told you or did to you?"

"Um…well, at one point, he brought in a tailor to take my measurements."

Chief O'Hara stopped writing and looked up. From the corner of her eye, she saw Robin freeze up.

"A tailor, you say?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, but he never said why he brought him in."

The chief took a deep breath and scribbled on his pad. "Alright then. We'll keep that in mind. Now, I have something else to ask you that I find to be…unusual."

"Um…okay." Amanda fidgeted with her hands. Her head was starting to hurt, and she felt a dizzy feeling again.

"Batman explained to us that you were feeling unwell when the Joker escaped. He thought it was due to the smoke left behind. How are you feeling now?" Chief O'Hara leaned toward her, examining her.

"Um…my head hurts a bit," she said, rubbing her left temple. "I've felt a little dizzy still, but nothing serious."

"Have you had any hallucinations or something similar?"

Amanda shook her head. "No, sir. I've just felt dizzy."

He nodded again and turned to Batman. "Do you have anything further to add, Batman?"

"No, Chief O'Hara. Ms. Chase has it all pretty straight." He smiled slightly.

"Well, if that's all, I'll be heading back to the station," Chief O'Hara got up, and Sister Margaret rose as well. "I thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Chase. We'll catch that fiend as soon as we can."

"I happy to help," Amanda smiled.

The chief turned to Sister Margaret and said, "Sister, I'd like to talk to you and Sister Monica outside for a moment."

"Of course," she nodded. "Amanda, wait here for me."

Both nuns and the chief, along with Batman stepped outside her office. Robin tried to follow, but Batman said, "No, Robin. Wait here for a minute. This is something very private."

Robin replied," I understand, Batman."

He stepped back into the office, and Batman left. Amanda was left alone with Robin. She felt her heart beat loudly in her ears, and she suddenly became nervous. She didn't know why she was feeling like this; she hardly knew the guy.

She finally cleared her throat and asked, "So, have you come up with any places you think the Joker is hiding?"

"No, Ms. Chase. That conniving clown is tricky to catch," he balled his hands into fists at his sides. "But we'll find him; he can't hide forever."

"I see," she said softly. She stood up, but suddenly, her head felt dizzy and light. She stumbled forward, but Robin rushed to catch her. "Thank you," she said as he held her up. "I have no clue why that just happened."

"The Joker must have poisoned you with something back in his hideout; I'm sure of it," he stated. "It must have been a strong poison, one that he's immune to."

She looked up to his face and into his eyes. They were gazing back at her, not blinking or looking away. The contact between them lasted for a moment longer when someone cleared their throat and said, "Um…Boy Wonder, Batman wants you to come outside."

They both turned to see Brother Gus staring at them. Robin immediately let her go and rushed out. He paused at the door and said, "I'll…see you around, Ms. Chase."

"Likewise," Amanda agreed.

When he left, Brother Gus came in and said, "Amanda, I know you're a good child to the Lord, but why were you in an embrace with the Boy Wonder?"

She rolled her eyes. "Brother, it was nothing. I tripped and he caught me. He's a crime fighter, and it's his job to help the…helpless."

"He looked like he was doing a little more than helping you…" he murmured.

Just then, Sister Margaret came back into the room and said, "Oh, Gus. Do you need something?"

He shook his head. "No, Margaret. I was just…passing through." He turned around and bid her farewell, then left the office.

"Well, then," Sister Margaret clasped her hands together. "Amanda, I must discuss something serious with you. Please, sit down." She gestured to the chair Chief O'Hara had occupied earlier. Once she was seated, Sister Margaret continued. "Now, as I'm sure you remember, the Joker has made a threat against you, and he may come back to attack you. Chief O'Hara wanted me to assure you that he will send men to protect this place for the time being, so you have nothing to fear."

"What a relief," she mumbled sarcastically.

Sister Margaret didn't notice her lack of enthusiasm. "Well, my dear, that's all I wanted to say. You may go back upstairs and get some rest; you'll resume class tomorrow."

Amanda nodded and stumbled out of the office. She shuffled back to the stairs and started up them, trying to stay on her feet until she got to her room. Ten minutes later, she was back in her room and she headed for her bed. Amelia wasn't in the room, so she immediately lay down on her bed and fell asleep.

***

Robin was in the Bat Mobile with Batman heading back to the police station. With the information Ms. Chase had provided, they were hopeful it would help. However, all Robin could think about were her eyes, and how close he had been to her. He had never acted like that around a girl before, and it confused him.

"You're quiet there, Robin," Batman said. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing, Batman," Robin replied.

"Are you sure? You can tell me."

"It's nothing worth mentioning. Besides, we need to focus on the Joker."

They reached the police station just as Chief O'Hara's car pulled up along the curb. They jumped out of the car and raced up the steps. They went into Commissioner Gordon's office, where he was at his desk looking over some papers. He looked up just as Chief O'Hara came in.

"Ah, Batman, Robin, Chief. Back so soon, are we?" he got out of his chair. "Well, what did this girl have to tell?"

Chief O'Hara flipped open his notepad and said, "She told me basically the same thing Bruce Wayne and his ward did. The Joker apparently wants her for something, but she has no idea what. Also, the Joker brought in a tailor while she was with him."

"A tailor?" Commissioner Gordon wrinkled his brow. "Now why on earth would the Joker do that?"

"The tailor took her measurements, but she has no idea why," the chief rubbed his forehead. "This just doesn't make any sense, Commissioner. Why would a criminal mastermind like the Joker be interested in a sixteen year old girl?"

"He could want her for a ransom," Batman suggested.

"He received plenty of money when he had Bruce Wayne!" The commissioner exclaimed. "This whole scenario makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"You know the Joker, Commissioner," Robin said. "He's one tough trickster. But we'll find a way to outwit him one way or another."

"Commissioner, there's also the matter of how this girl will be protected," Chief O'Hara said. "My men and I can't hold off the Joker forever, and he could find a way into the school without us knowing."

"You're right, Chief O'Hara," Commissioner Gordon agreed. "However, we can't act just yet. We'll keep watch on Ms. Chase until the Joker goes after her again. Then, when he shows up, we'll trap him."

"Commissioner, are you suggesting we use her as bait?" Robin asked, slightly shocked.

The commissioner rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, Boy Wonder. We need to catch the Joker before he hurts her or someone else in Gotham, but without out something to go on…"

"You know, Commissioner," the chief said slowly. "It's not like Ms. Chase would actually be harmed in the process. We could get to the Joker faster than he'll get to her."

"That's true," Batman agreed. "But it's really risky."

"Risky, but necessary," said Commissioner Gordon. "I see no other way except waiting it out."

"I don't like it either, but we must do whatever it takes to catch him," Chief O'Hara said.

"If this does happen," Batman started. "Then we shouldn't tell her. Who knows, she may accidently give it away."

"Alright, Batman," Commissioner Gordon said. "So we all agree?"

"Agreed," said Chief O'Hara and Batman.

"Robin?"

Robin looked at the faces watching him. Finally, he sighed and said, "Agreed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Suprises;**

When Amanda resumed her classes, they did absolutely nothing to help her dizzy- headache state. It would seem like one minute, she would have a smashing migraine that barely allowed her to think straight, and the next she would feel so lightheaded she couldn't stand up right. She tried to act like nothing was wrong, and she managed to fool the nuns for the most part, but not Amelia. Her friend tried to help her when she wasn't feeling well, but there was little that she could do. The nuns didn't allow for students to have in their possession pills of any sort unless prescribed by a doctor. All Amanda could do was try to walk and keep a smile plastered on her face to hide her pain.

Throughout the rest of the week, nothing really happened. A few policemen were stationed around the school, always aware of who was in or out. There had been no Joker sightings or breakthroughs in the case yet, and Amanda was always on her toes. She kept thinking of the Joker's threat to see her again; what he wanted from her was a big mystery, one that even the Dynamic Duo couldn't crack. Amanda also thought about the Boy Wonder more and more as the week progressed. They had been so close only a few days ago, and she kept wondering what would have happened if Brother Gus hadn't interrupted. His eyes had burned a hole in her mind, and she couldn't shake the feeling Robin had given her.

Just when Amanda thought her life had gone back to normal, one of the nuns, Sister Ruth, came into her English class on Friday. She went up to her teacher, Sister Luke, and whispered in her ear. After a few seconds, Sister Luke faced the class and locked eyes with Amanda. "Ms. Chase, you have a visitor. You may gather your things and go to Sister Margaret's office now."

Confused, she picked up her things and exited the classroom. Amanda had never gotten one visitor while she was here, so it surprised her when she entered Sister Margaret's office and saw Dick Grayson sitting in front of her. The two were having a small chat when she entered, and they both turned to look at her. Dick stood up and smiled as she came in. He looked the same as when she had first seen him: adorable, friendly, and brave.

"Amanda," Sister Margaret said from her desk. "Mr. Grayson here has come to check up on you. You may escort him to the parlor where you may converse for a few minutes. There should be a nun in there already to watch you."

"Ms. Chase, I'm glad to see you again," he said as they exited the office and headed for the parlor.

"As am I, Mr. Grayson," she replied. They made it to the parlor and she opened the door. The parlor was a room where the students could visit with their families or other visitors who stopped by. It had a few tables and chairs, a couch, and several bookshelves full of Bibles or other holy documents. A nun was sitting in a corner by herself with a book. She looked up at them, nodded, and returned to her book.

"Here, let's sit," Amanda guided him to a table by a window that overlooked the entrance.

When they were seated, Dick said, "I know this must be a surprising visit, Ms. Chase."

"Just a little," she smiled. "And you forgot to call me Amanda."

"Okay, Amanda," he smiled back. "And you can call me Dick, if you want."

"Alright. Dick," she leaned back in her chair. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this surprising visit?"

"Well, my school just let out, and I wanted to drop by and say hi. And I wanted to make sure you were okay since the…you know."

"I know," she nodded. "And thank you for checking up on me; it's very thoughtful of you. I'm doing well enough, and I'm…somewhat protected, as you've probably seen."

"I have," he nodded towards the window. "I have absolute faith in our local police. They've never let us down before."

"There's always a first," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself again," she smiled while playing with a piece of her hair.

He just smiled back. "Well, I'm glad to see you're not in a state of shock or anything like that. Bruce and I were worried."

"Speaking of which, how is Mr. Wayne?"

"Bruce is alright. He's a tough guy, and never lets anything get to him for long."

"And yourself?" she asked quietly. "How are you now that you're…free?"

He swallowed. "I'm okay. But just thinking of that conniving clown on the loose still gets me all riled up."

"I bet."

"You shouldn't worry though, Amanda. The commissioner knows just how to handle this."

"I know. And plus, the Dynamic Duo always beats the bad guy. I have just as much faith in them as everyone else in Gotham City." She smiled shyly.

He gazed at her for a moment, his mouth pressed into a thin line. As he stared, Amanda got a look at his eyes. They were adorable, of course, but there was something about them. She felt like she had seen them before, but she couldn't quite—

"You seem to be different from the other girls here," he stated, crossing his arms.

Amanda snapped out of her thoughts and shrugged. "Everyone's different in their own way, Dick."

"I suppose that's true," Dick agreed. "But you have this…inner glow, you know. You seem stronger than you realize."

Before she could respond, a sudden pressure started to build up in her head, and she groaned as another headache started. She put her head in her hand and shut her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked worriedly.

"I've got a headache," she murmured, rubbing her temples.

"Do you want some water?"

"No, no. This has happened before, so it'll go away in a few minutes."

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Um…a few days," she looked up. He was staring at her with extreme concern on his face.

"Do you need to see a doctor? If you want, Bruce could find you—"

"Dick, that's very kind of you, but it'll be fine. Really, headaches don't stay forever."

"I suppose you're right," he said, twiddling his fingers.

"Ahem," coughed the nun. "Pardon me, but your time is up."

The two both got up and exited the parlor. "I wish we had more time, Dick," Amanda said as she led him to the door.

"I do too," he agreed. "But I could always come back, if you want to talk."

"Hmm…I'd like that," she smiled as she opened the door. "Well, I'll see you la—"

She never got the chance to finish. When she opened the door, she looked into the painted face of the Joker, and his two henchmen.

"Surprise!" he shouted. "See, I told you we'd see you again."

Hr grabbed her and yanked her out the door. She started kicking and screaming in his grasp, hoping the policemen would hear her. Dick tried to get to her, but his henchmen banged him into a wall so he became unconscious and crumpled to the floor. Amanda was then thrown into the back of the van and driven away from the school just as a nun ran outside.

One of the henchmen took off his mask, and Amanda saw it was Spook. He started tying her hands behind her back as she continued to scream.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut that little mouth of yours," he growled.

"Now, Spook, don't be rude to my little court jester," the Joker laughed from the passenger seat.

"Let me go," Amanda cried as she was thrown against the van as it made a sharp turn. "You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh, but I will, Ms. Chase," he grinned. "I will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kidnapped...Again;**

Dick opened his eyes and stared up at a bright light. He squinted as the brightness flashed on his face, and tried to cover his eyes with his arm. Then he became aware of the pain. His head started throbbing and he groaned. It felt like a thousand jackhammers were going off in his head. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name, and he turned his head to see. It was his Aunt Harriet, watching him with tears in her eyes and a worried expression on her face. His vision returned to him and he realized he was lying on his bed, back in Wayne Manor. His entire room came into view, even the lamp that rested just above him.

"Oh, Dick! You're awake," his aunt exclaimed, flinging his arms around him. "Oh, I was so worried! I said we should have taken you to the hospital, but it wasn't that serious—"

"Aunt Harriet? What happened?" he asked, but then the memory came flooding back to him. The visit to St. Catherine's, talking to Amanda, the Joker— The Joker. "Holy headache!" he exclaimed, swinging his legs off the bed. But when he tried to get up, his head throbbed and he sunk back down.

"Dick, you must calm down," his aunt said. "You can't quite get up yet."

"But Aunt Harriet—"

"No 'buts'. Now just relax and I'll go fetch Bruce. He wanted me to get him when you woke up." She shuffled out the door and closed it behind her.

A few moments later, Bruce entered the room and shut the door behind him. He took Aunt Harriet's seat and locked eyes with Dick.

"Bruce!" he exclaimed. "Bruce, he took her again—"

"Yes, I know, old chap," he said, his eyes grave. "I've been in the Bat Cave trying to locate her, but I can't. Apparently she doesn't have the tracking device with her."

"Darn," Dick grumbled. "How will we find her, then?"

"The only thing we can do is wait," Bruce leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. "Chief O'Hara has men out looking for the white van, but there's little we can do at the moment."

"I'm worried about her," Dick said gravely. "Oh, geez, Bruce. What could a criminal like the Joker want with her?"

Bruce sighed and said, "I don't know, Dick. All we can do is wait."

***

Amanda had been dragged into a building she didn't know about and tossed into an empty room. She tried to find out what the Joker wanted with her, but he had only laughed and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

She had been in the room for a few hours, staring at the tiny window as the last rays of sunshine disappeared. The room grew dark, and the only light came from the moon outside. Her stomach growled and ached for a scrap of food. She groaned since she knew she was powerless. Again.

She mostly thought about Dick, and if he was okay or not. They smashed his head against the wall pretty hard, and who knew if he would wake up. The thought of him being harmed brought tears to her eyes, but she blinked them back. This was not the time to get teary eyed for someone she hardly knew.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked the henchman named Mick, carrying a bowl and a cup. He set them on the floor and said, "Boss told me to give you this," he grunted, turning around.

"Wait!" Amanda cried, standing up.

Mick stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Why does the Joker want me? What does he want from me?"

Mick shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Um, you're his henchman! I assumed he blabbers all his plans to you and your friends," she rolled her eyes.

"Look, girlie," Mick started. "I'm really tired, and I do not want to waste my time arguing with someone like you. The Joker only tells his plans to Spook, since he's been here the longest. See you in the morning." With that, he walked out and slammed the door shut, locking it into place.

Amanda beat her hands on the walls, trying not to cry but getting very angry. In fact, by the time she calmed down, she was shaking and her head was throbbing so hard, she could barely hear herself think. She sank to the floor and pressed her cheek against the floor. Soon after, she closed her eyes and fell asleep again, her last thoughts of Dick and his unconscious state.

***

The next day, Amanda was woken up by someone bursting into her room and tossing her a loaf of bread. She looked up and rubbed her eyes, only to see it was Spook. He was frowning, and he turned to leave.

"Wait a second," she said, standing up like she did with Mick. "You owe me an explanation, Spook. What does the Joker want with me?"

Spook whipped his head around and grunted, "The boss wouldn't like it very much if I let you in on his plans before you're ready."

"Tell me! Why does he—"

"Shut it!" he snapped, and she shut her mouth. "After that little stunt where you bashed me, you're lucky I don't clobber you! Now do me a favor and be a good little girl, will you, Harley?"

"Harley?" Amanda repeated. "Who's Harley?"

Spook's face went blank and he stormed out of the room, cursing to himself as he shut the door and locked it.

Amanda's head started to pound again as she grew confused. Harley? She thought. Who was _Harley_?


	10. Chapter 10

**Returned;**

Amanda was left alone for the next few hours in the room. She was pondering who this Harley person was as she nibbled on a slice of bread. Her stomach was growling before, so she decided to eat what she could. The bread felt so good as it slid down her throat and into her stomach. She felt better than she had in a long time and kept eating what was there. In addition, she hadn't felt any headaches or dizziness since she began eating, so she felt great.

As she ate, she kept trying to think of a way to escape. The window was too high and too small for her to squeeze through, and the henchmen who had come in here were so much bigger than her. If she had something sharp or heavy, then it would be possible, but there was nothing.

She thought about Dick, and prayed silently that he was okay. She also wondered if Batman and Robin would be able to find her this time. Even though she didn't know how they did it last time, she had doubts that they would succeed now.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the Joker strolled in with Spook behind him. Amanda stood up and braced herself.

"Rise and shine, my court jester," he laughed.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Well, you see, I've felt bad about keeping you locked up in here like a little lion cub, so I've decided to let you go."

Amanda cocked her head to one side. "Huh?"

"You heard me right, Ms. Chase. I've decided to release you. However, you can't be permitted to see where our new hideout is, so we'll just temporarily knock you out." He stepped aside as Spook went up to her and held a damp cloth to her face.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" she demanded, struggling against Spook's grasp.

"You don't. But don't worry, we'll be seeing you again," the Joker laughed as she felt her eyes grow heavy and her head go dizzy. Then, she yet again became unconscious.

***

The Joker gazed at the lifeless girl slung over Spook's shoulder.

"Boss, how long will she be like this?" Spook asked.

"An hour, maybe less," he answered. "You and Mick need to drive her back to that school. Just leave her on the front step."

"This plan of yours is crazy, Joker. When will she…you know?"

"Now that she's eaten that bread you gave her, it shouldn't take long for the change to occur. Time will tell when it is complete, and when it does, she'll become part of my greatest plan ever. However, one thing we could have done to speed the process up was to _not_ say anything about the plan," he glowered at Spook.

The henchman looked sheepish. "I'm real sorry, Boss. I didn't mean to spill that—"

"Never mind!" he snapped. "Just get her back to the school. It won't be long now." He laughed as Spook carried Amanda out the door.

***

Dick sat in the nun's parlor fiddling with his fingers. Bruce was talking to Sister Margaret and Sister Monica in hushed tones over tea, although he had an idea of what he was saying. Amanda had been gone for a day, and they had no clue how to find her. She didn't have the tracking device with her, and the Joker hadn't made any threats, so in this case, they were stumped. Even all the technology they had in the Bat Cave couldn't locate her. All it did was make Dick worry, and he didn't like it.

He had never felt like this about a girl before. Sure, he had dated one or two girls, but this time was different. This time, the girl was involved, and he felt guilt overtake him since he got her into it. A threat had been made against her, and he was powerless. He mentally kicked himself for not fighting when they got her at the front door. Bruce had trained him better than that.

He looked up and Bruce sat down across from him.

"Well?" Dick asked.

"They're very worried. They think that even if Amanda is rescued, they have no way to prevent this from happening again." Bruce rubbed his temples. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, Bruce. We'll figure something out," Dick assured him.

Suddenly, someone burst through the parlor doors, panting.

"Amelia, what is it?" Sister Margaret stood up, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Amanda—outside—unconscious," she panted, pointing to the front. "Come quick!"

They all got up and rushed to the front door. Dick raced to the doorway where a small crowd of girls were gathered around the steps. Sister Margaret made them step back and he saw her. Amanda was lying in a disheveled mess on the front step, her face smooth and unmoving. She was still wearing her school uniform, which was wrinkled and slightly dirty. Sister Margaret bent down and felt her pulse.

"She's alive," she stated. "She's just knocked out. We need to get her to her room now. Sister Monica, call the police. Tell them she's here."

Sister Monica nodded and scurried away. Dick just stared at her, relieved and worried and vengeful at the Joker for doing this to her.

"Could one of you carry her?" Sister Margaret asked. "I've a bad back."

"I'll do it," Dick volunteered. He bent down and put one arm under her legs and the other around her mid back so her head was supported. She felt the same as when he had carried her as Robin: perfect.

"Follow me," the nun said, shooing all the girls away. She led him up the stairs and along a corridor, all the while trying to keep Amanda comfortable. Bruce was right behind him in case he needed more support. Finally, they reached her room, and Dick went over to her bed and gently placed her down.

He gazed at her for a moment longer before Bruce said, "Dick, we have to go. We're going to miss that lecture."

He nodded and exited Amanda's room, trying so hard not to want to stay.


	11. Chapter 11

**News;**

Amanda slowly opened her eyes and stared up at a white ceiling. She felt tired, as if she had been asleep for thousands of years. She rolled her head and saw the outline of her room: her nightstand, the door set against the far wall, the corner of Amelia's bed. Her vision slowly cleared and she tried to sit up. She sat up in her bed and was surprised to find that her head felt better. It wasn't dizzy or pounding with pain, it felt fine. Then she remembered what happened the previous day. The Joker had kidnapped her again, and he told her that she would soon figure out what was wrong with her. And she still had no idea who this Harley person was.

Amanda swung her legs over her bed and went to her closet to change out of her clothes. She couldn't remember if it was a school day or not, but regardless, she pulled on a casual blue dress she kept and her school shoes. When she was presentable, she grabbed her sweater and opened the door, quietly sneaking out of her room. The school was quiet as she walked through the halls, the sound of her shoes making a sound that bounced off the walls as if she were in a cave. She got to the staircase and descended down it, unsure of where she was going.

When she reached the bottom, she heard voices from the dining hall. Amanda realized that it must be time for breakfast, or lunch. Either way, she slowly made her way to the big double doors and pushed one of them open. She peered inside and saw the girls scattered at every table, digging into whatever they had during this time of the day. She saw Amelia talking with Rosa and Carly at a table near a window that overlooked the garden, her friend laughing and acting like she used to before all the weird stuff happened with the Joker.

She scanned the dining hall and saw Cecile walking with her tray towards her group of friends. But before she got there, Lila and her friends walked right past her, sticking their feet out so Cecile tripped and dropped all her food. The crash echoed through the hall, and every head turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey! That w-wasn't very n-nice," Cecile said, trying to hide the red in her cheeks. Amanda could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Well, maybe you should watch where you w-walk, C-Cecile," Lila mimicked, that evil smirk of hers spreading on her face.

Cecile gathered what she could as small tears began to trickle down her face.

"Aww, did we make the baby cry?" Lila mocked. "Aww, boo-hoo."

Lila and her friends started laughing as Cecile made her way to the doors of the dining hall. But Amanda was already making her way into the hall towards Lila while pushing her sleeves up. Cecile glanced up and started to say something, but Amanda put her finger to her lips and nodded. She didn't know what was coming over her, but the desire to punch Lila's crap lousy face was too strong.

A few people spotted her as she stood in front of the group and said, "Lila."

More heads turned and the girls stared in disbelief, already whispering to themselves. Out of the corner of her eye, Amanda saw Amelia make her way over to her. Lila's mouth was slightly ajar, but she quickly shut it.

"Well, well, looks like our miracle patient is up and about again," she put her hands on her hips. "We thought you were dead."

"Well, as you can plainly see, I'm not," Amanda replied. "And I can plainly see that that bitchy attitude of yours hasn't changed much since I've been gone."

Gasps sprung from the girls around her. Amanda was surprised herself. She had never said stuff like that before. Never. She was considering taking it back, but decided not to. Lila didn't deserve it.

Amelia stood next to Amanda, whispering frantically, "Mandy, are you crazy?"

Lila shifted the weight from her left to her right foot, looking just as shocked as the others. "Since when did you become badass, Chase? Last time I checked you had never picked a fight before in your life."

"Who said I'm looking for a fight?" she said, crossing her arms in a more intimidating way. "I'm only here to make you apologize for hurting another innocent person. I mean, really, Lila, don't you ever learn from your mistakes?"

"What, you get kidnapped twice and the next thing you're Joan of Arc? Believe me, Chase, I am the last person you want to mess with." She rolled her eyes and started to move past her.

Amanda remained planted on her spot and said, "No. You're the first."

Lila halted and turned to face Amanda. Her face was turning red and she looked like she could kill someone. No one had ever stood up to Lila before, and if anyone tried they would regret it. She slowly walked up to Amanda until their faces were only a few inches apart. The tension in the air was so thin you could slice it with a butter knife. Amelia was tugging on Amanda's arm, begging her to stop. "Amanda, please don't do this. You just woke up, please stop."

"Yeah, Amanda. Listen to your friend," Lila said, trying to intimidate her. "You don't want to do something that'll go on your permanent record, would you?"

"Hey, if you're too scared of me, then I totally understand," Amanda teased. "If I were you, then I wouldn't want to fig—"

That was all it took. Lila swung a fist up towards Amanda's face, but she miraculously ducked out of the way. She got behind Lila and kicked her legs so they gave way and made her tumble to the ground. Lila staggered back up again and lunged for Amanda with balled fists, the girls forming a huge circle around them. She blocked every punch Lila threw at her and managed to throw a few herself, mostly into her stomach. Amanda was amazed at how well she was fighting, for she didn't know any special defense moves or anything like that. It seemed that long rest was all she needed, and she felt ferocious. As the fight escalated, Lila became more and more enraged at Amanda, and was about to result to yanking on her hair when the doors burst open and Sister Margaret stormed in. Sister Monica and a few other nuns rushed in behind her. The look on Sister Margaret's face showed just how pissed off she really was, and who could blame her? That look meant she would disobey God's will just to get a hand on the person who started all the trouble.

Lila took a wobbly step back from Amanda as Sister Margaret stopped in front of them and bellowed, "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?"

The girls surrounding them stared at the floor and shuffled their feet. Amanda kept her back straight and her hands at her sides as Lila started running her mouth trying to find a scapegoat.

"Okay, Sister! This was NOT my fault! Amanda waltzed in here and she started provoking me and I got so mad that we just started fighting! She was wild and look, I've got bruises all over me! She should be expelled from—"

"That's enough, Ms. Lexington," the nun said coldly. "We don't have time for you to be blaming everything on the first person you see."

Lila's mouth dropped open. "But, I—"

"You and Ms. Chase will be dealt with as it is fit. Right now, you will go with Sister Monica who will help you treat your injuries. Ms. Chase," she locked eyes with Amanda. "Come with me to my office. Now." She spat the last word.

Lila shuffled by Amanda, and shot her a cold look that read "You'll pay for this." She followed Sister Monica out of the hall, and Amanda followed Sister Margaret to her office, trying not to look at Amelia's disturbed expression. Great, she thought as she exited the hall. Now I'm in trouble. What next? The walk to Sister Margaret's office felt like a death march, as if she was on her way to her execution. Her stomach felt sick and she mentally kicked herself for being so stupid as to fall into one of Lila's mind games. Yet at the same time, she felt something entirely different. Something she had never felt before. Something that scared the crap out of her, but it made her feel alive. She had no clue what this newfound feeling was, but she liked it. A lot.

Sister Margaret stopped in front of her office door and pushed it open, gesturing for Amanda to go inside. She skirted right past the angry nun and settled into one of the seats opposite her desk. Sister Margaret closed the door and sat down across from her, folding her hands and sitting up straight.

"Ms. Chase," she started out saying. "I, and everyone here understands what kind of trouble you're in, but that gives you no excuse to go about doing as you please. You know very well that we have a zero tolerance for fighting in this school, but it seems you have forgotten about it."

"Yes, I realize that now, Sister," Amanda said guiltily. "I'm so sorry, but Lila was teasing someone and I didn't want her to get away with it, so—"

"So you decided to take matters into your own hands?"

"Well, not exactly…" She looked down at her hands.

Sister Margaret let out a deep breath. "Amanda, you need to be punished for this, but I'm not sure we can do that any longer."

Amanda looked up. "What?"

The nun softened her expression. "Well, in light of…recent events, we have come to the conclusion that you are no longer safe here. The Joker may have released you this time, but we don't know if he'll come back for you or threaten the other students."

She couldn't process this. "So, what are you saying? Am I expelled? And what do you mean by 'we'?"

Sister Margaret held up her hand. "I had a talk with Chief O'Hara and Bruce Wayne, and no, you're not expelled. We have all agreed that you need to live somewhere else until the Joker is taken into custody."

Amanda was stunned, those words hitting her like a bat in someone's face. "So, am I going to live in a safe house or something? I don't have any family around here—"

"Please, let me explain. Mr. Wayne has proposed that you live with him in his home until this mess is resolved. Instead of going to school here, you will attend the public school, but only for a short while."

Amanda blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "So you're saying that I have to live somewhere else and start a new school? Sister, I've hardly ever left this place and I know it is a generous offer, but…"

"Amanda, please try to remember. This is not permanent, just temporary. Mr. Wayne's young ward attends the public school and he will show you where to go, etc."

"How exactly will this keep me safe from the Joker? He could find me in a public school!"

"There is no other solution, Amanda. The only way the Joker will find you is if he pries the information out of the police station. Please try to understand that this is for your own protection. This way, the Joker will have a harder time trying to get to you."

Amanda tapped her knee with a finger. "I…I'm not sure about this, Sister. I mean, what about my friends here? Can I still talk to them?"

"If you are concerned with Ms. Tallis, then we can arrange for you to talk over the phone once a week."

Amanda thought, A whole week without Amelia?! Or longer?!

"Amanda, I know this is all a big change for you, but remember, it is for your benefit, not ours. Will you at least consider it?"

The nun waited patiently as Amanda mulled it over. There would be so much she would have to give up, but if she stayed, then the Joker could use someone here to get to her. Like Amelia. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "If it's for the best, then I'll do it."

Sister Margaret sighed with relief. "Thank you, Amanda. You won't regret doing this. I'll just call Mr. Wayne and inform him you agreed."

"When will I leave?"

"Well, since you accepted…tomorrow."

Tomorrow?! "So soon?"

"The sooner the better. Now please go and pack your belongings at once. You are excused from class today." Sister Margaret waved her out of the office as she picked up the phone. Amanda opened the door and exited the room, walking back to the stairs with a grave face.

She saw Amelia approach her from a bench, looking concerned and worried. "Well, what happened in there, Mandy? Do you have detention?"

Amanda stared at her friend, already missing her. "I need to talk to you." She pulled Amelia by her arm and led her up the staircase back to their room. She had no clue how she would explain this.

***

When Dick arrived home from school, Bruce and his aunt were waiting in the living room for him. He set his school bag on the floor and approached them.

"What's going on?" he asked cautiously.

Bruce gestured to the couch. "Sit down, Dick."

Dick sat down, dreading what news Bruce had to tell.

"Now don't look so grave, Dick," Aunt Harriet said, smiling. "This is…well, somewhat wonderful news."

"What?"

Bruce turned to Dick. "I got a call from Sister Margaret while you were in school. She had just explained my offer of having Ms. Chase living here for a while to her, and she accepted."

Dick couldn't believe it. "Wow, really?"

He nodded. "Yes. We're bringing her here tomorrow. I just enrolled her in school, and you need to show her around when she starts."

"Of course, Bruce," Dick nodded.

"I think this is a wonderful idea, Bruce," Aunt Harriet smiled. "It will be so nice to have another girl in this house. I bet she's such a nice girl."

"She is, Aunt Harriet. She is," Dick said, trying not to smile as much as he should.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reaction;**

Amelia reacted just as Amanda had anticipated. She freaked out and started pacing the room like a caged animal, trying to hold back tears and not show any signs of how pissed off she really was. Amanda pulled her suitcase out from underneath her bed and patiently sat on it until her friend calmed down. Amelia sat on her bed and rubbed her temples, staring at her lap.

"I'm sorry I'm wigging out like this, Mandy," she said softly.

"It's fine, Mia. I know this is a shock; it was for me too," Amanda replied calmly.

"But still, can they just make you leave like this?" She looked up and Amanda saw her eyes turning red.

"Sister Margaret said it was for my own good, and I don't want to put anyone here in anymore danger."

"I understand, but still…" she buried her face in her hands and started to weep quietly.

Amanda got up and went over to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. She tried to soothe her friend, but Amelia wouldn't calm down right away. Finally, she looked up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I don't want you to go," she whispered.

"I don't want to leave either," Amanda said, trying not to cry. "But I don't have a choice." Amelia nodded, wiping her nose. "Besides, it's not permanent. I'll be back before you know it. And I can always call you," she reassured her friend.

Amelia composed herself together and said, "I know, and you'll be back here soon enough."

Amanda smiled and went over to the closet they shared. "Will you help me pack?"

"Um, yes! If you're going to school on the outside, you need to dress like them," Amelia teased, acting like her everyday self. Amanda would miss that while she was gone.

Amelia went into the closet and started yanking all of Amanda's clothes off their hangers, tossing them onto her bed so they made a big pile. "Okay, we need to see what goes and what stays," She picked up a black skirt.

"Um, Mia?" Amanda said. "About 95%of my clothes consist of a school uniform."

"You're right," she mumbled, examining a blouse Amanda had worn when they went to the museum. "I guess Mr. Wayne could always let you buy some new clothes."

"Mia, I don't want to impose when he's being so generous already," she explained. "I'll just make some new outfits from my uniform; nobody will notice."

"If you want to live like that for the next month or so, then you better let me decide what you take and what you leave. Starting with this," Amelia held up a gray sweater with the school's logo on the front. It had a hole in one of the shoulders and looked more like a dish towel than an article of clothing.

"Leave," they chorused, throwing it on the floor. For the next hour, Amanda and Amelia sorted out what would go and what would stay. Amanda was having so much fun giggling at all the clothes that were so preposterous and funny that she wondered why she had them.

"Well, your clothes aren't the best in the city, but at least you won't look like a Catholic school girl," Amelia joked.

Amanda only nodded. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"I find that it's healthy to skip every now and then," Amelia said smoothly.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I hope the people at Woodrow Roosevelt are as amusing as you are."

"Please, darling. No one is as awesome as me," she grinned, but then grew serious. "But seriously, don't even think of replacing with me with some preppy cheerleader or smarty chick while you're out there."

"Relax, Mia. You know that could never happen," she assured her.

"However, if you do meet, oh say, a certain bird boy…" she smirked as she trailed off, not needing to state her point.

"Amelia, you really need to start getting over that little fantasy in your mind. He's not interested."

"Oh, I disagree," she strolled over to the window. "You didn't see the way he was looking at you when he brought you up here. It was so obvious how he felt. Well, _is_ feeling."

"He's not interested," Amanda shot back. "Even if he was, I couldn't date… someone like him. It wouldn't work out."

"You don't know that. Guys with masks are extremely mysterious and just plain hot," she winked.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "You know, you should really take your own advice on matters like this."

"Hey, it is not my fault that I'm cut off from the opposite sex."

Just then, there was a knock on their door and in walked one of the nuns. She stared crossly at Amelia and said, "Ms. Tallis, skipping class is unacceptable. You are to come with me immediately for detention."

"Hey! My friend is leaving for God knows how long, and I'm not even allowed to spend time with her?" she argued, hands on her hips.

"You will see Ms. Chase at dinner tonight. Now I suggest you come with me know unless you want the head to get involved."

Amelia rolled her eyes and went up to Amanda. She gave her a bear hug, which Amanda returned, and said, "I'm sorry Spinster McGee is making me leave."

She giggled. "It's fine. I'll see you later."

Amelia turned around and left the room, the irate nun following her.

Amanda went back to packing her bag. She missed her friend already, the nerves in her stomach already making their way through her entire system. She was scared out of her mind leaving this school, but the only thing keeping her from puking in the bathroom was the thought of it wasn't forever. She would be back soon enough, and everything would go back to normal. Yet there was a tiny thought in the back of her head that flashed images of Dick Grayson's face in her mind. She snapped out of the thoughts and tossed the rest of her junk into the suitcase, not wanting to let her fantasies run amuck. The last thing she wanted was to fall in love with Bruce Wayne's ward.


	13. Chapter 13

**Goodbyes;**

At dinner, Amanda was surrounded by Amelia and their other friends. Apparently, news of her departure had spread fast and the shock hadn't quite settled yet. They all were acting as casual as they could, but the tension, was still in the air. Across the hall, Lila was sitting with her friends, giving Amanda a stare that made the one bruise on her face stand out like a death mark. Amanda turned away and ignored her for the rest of the evening. It was a quiet dinner, and it passed by too quickly.

That night, Amanda set her suitcase by her bed and turned off her lamp, the darkness wrapping around her like a blanket. The moon was out and it shone through her window as she pulled out the picture of her parents from beneath her pillow. Staring at it, she wondered what they would have said about her going to live with a millionaire and his ward that she hardly knew. Then again, if they were alive, she wouldn't be here. She cradled it to her chest and dozed off sometime later, trying not to think about all the changes she would have to face.

The next day around noontime, Amanda sat on her suitcase wearing her coat and hat as Amelia was getting ready in their closet. Bruce Wayne would be there soon to get her, and her stomach was groaning with nerves. She felt nauseous. Her friend came out of the closet wearing her school uniform, a grim expression on her face. Amanda returned it with a simple nod and looked out the window. Outside, the sky was white and cloudy, the sun trying to show through the clouds but not being able to.

"When will he be here?" Amelia asked.

Amanda shrugged. "I'm not sure. Any minute now."

She walked over and sat next to Amanda on her bed. "It'll be fine, Mandy. You know it will be."

"Tell that to my stomach," she smiled slightly.

"I know I over reacted yesterday, but you will be fine. They'll take good care of you and that jerk Joker won't lay a hand on you."

"I know that, Mia. It's all such a big change, though." She looked down at her hands, observing her cold, pale fingers. "I haven't lived anywhere else since I was eight."

"I know it sucks, and believe me, I should know. My dad moved my brother and I around so much, we started to just leave all our stuff packed up." She got up and pulled something out from the drawer of her nightstand. "Here," she handed it to her.

Amanda saw that it was a book, and it looked vaguely familiar to her. It was brown and very weathered, as if it had been outside during a hailstorm. She turned it over, and on the cover, in bold letters, it read _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. "Oh, Mia. I'm going to miss this book. We've taken turns reading it every October."

"I want you to take it with you," she stated. Amanda was about to protest, but Amelia held up a hand. "Look, you might get scared and nervous out there, but this is just to remind you that I'm still going to be here when you get back." She smiled.

Amanda felt tears well up in her eyes as she hugged her friend. "Thank you, Amelia. This'll help me while I'm gone."

Just then, there was a knock at their door, and in walked Sister Monica. "Amanda, it's time," she said softly. "I'm to escort you down there."

She nodded and rose off her bed while trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Amelia rose too and handed her the suitcase. "I'll follow you down," she said.

Sister Monica led the way down to the front hall, Amanda and Amelia silently following. When they arrived at Sister Margaret's office, they saw that she was standing outside of it. Next to her were Bruce Wayne, and surprisingly, his ward, Dick Grayson.

"Hello, Ms. Chase," Bruce smiled as she walked up to their small party. "Are you ready?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes, I am." She looked at Dick and said, "I thought it was a school day for you."

"We all got out early," he replied, smiling. "Conferences."

"Now, Amanda, do you have everything?" Sister Margaret asked.

"Yes, Sister," she said.

"Well, you'd best be on your way then." She went to give her a hug. "May God watch over you, my dear child."

Amanda turned to Amelia one last time and gave her the tightest hug she had ever given anyone. When they broke apart, her friend's eyes were welling up with tears. "I'll call you," she whispered as Bruce led her towards the front door. Amelia nodded as she stood by Sister Margaret, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Bruce held open the door and Amanda carried her suitcase out, Dick following her. There was a really expensive car waiting for them, and a tall, old man with gray hair and glasses was waiting for them. He smiled and said, "Ms. Amanda Chase, I presume? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alfred Pennyworth, Master Wayne's faithful butler."

"Hello, Mr. Pennyworth," she replied, smiling a little.

"Please, call me Alfred. And I'm delighted to make your acquaintance," he held the car door open for her.

"I'll put your suitcase in the trunk," Dick said reaching for it.

"Thank you," she hesitantly handed it to him, amazed at how strong he seemed as he placed it in the back. She got into the car and sat in between Bruce and Dick. Clutching her book in her hands, she took one last look at the school as they drove away, trying to suppress the tears that were welling up in her chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Starting Over;**

The drive to Wayne Manor took about ten to fifteen minutes. Amanda was silent the entire way there, as were Bruce and Dick. She stared down at her book and kept blinking back tears that made her eyes and temples numb.

At one point, Dick leaned over and asked, "What are you reading?"

She simply showed him the front cover and let him read for himself. He nodded and turned his attention back to the outside. They drove through the bleak, hectic city, heading uptown towards Bruce's private residence. They passed the museum where Amanda and Amelia had first gotten into trouble, and she chuckled to herself, thinking of the irony that put her in this situation.

"What's so funny?" Bruce asked her.

She shrugged. "It's nothing. Just silly things."

When they pulled up to the house, Amanda wasn't really that surprised at how big it was. It was bigger than her school, and it was made of brick and all sorts of things so it looked very elegant. The lawn was equally huge, and neatly cut with a flower bed nearby. She got out of the car when it pulled to a stop, and breathed in the scent around her. It was refreshing and cleansed all the bad feelings she was feeling, for the most part.

Her bag was retrieved from the trunk, and she was going to carry it inside, but Dick held up a hand and said, "It's okay, Ms. Chase. I'll do it." She realized she would have to remind him to call her by her first name later as he casually brought it into the mansion.

Bruce led the way inside and she entered the giant oak door into a huge foyer. It looked very expensive, and was decked out with several paintings, vases, a table, etc. She was led into another room, the living room no doubt, and saw a piano in the corner and a white couch by the fireplace. Above the fireplace, there was a painting of someone she obviously didn't recognize, but he seemed kind enough inside the frame. On the couch, there was a woman reading a book. She was quite old, and was wearing a lovely dress for someone her age and an apron.

Bruce cleared his throat and said, "Aunt Harriet, our guest is here."

She looked up and flashed a warm smile when she saw Amanda. She rose up and went over to shake her hand. "Why, hello there, Ms. Chase. Or would you rather be called Amanda?"

"Um, Amanda would be fine," she replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amanda dear. I'm Dick's Aunt Harriet." She beamed at her nephew. "He's been very eager for you to come here."

"Aunt Harriet…" Dick cautioned, his cheeks blushing red.

Amanda chuckled silently to herself. His aunt seemed like such a nice woman, and she thought how lucky he was to have her. Bruce turned to Amanda and said, "Well, Ms. Chase, Dick here will show you to your room; when you're ready, I'll show you your schedule since you'll be starting school tomorrow."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Um, okay. Thank you." She followed Dick to a grand flight of stairs, but then paused as she passed a set of double doors. "Hey, Dick, what room is this?"

He turned around and answered bluntly, "That's Bruce's study. Nobody's allowed in there." He then turned around and continued up the stairs.

Amanda couldn't help but think he was hiding something as she followed him. The upstairs was just as big and long as the first floor. It had a white carpet and had several black and white photos of people who she had never seen. He stopped at the end of the hall in front of a wooden door with a brass knob.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. It's a guest room." He opened the door and gestured for her to go inside.

When Amanda went inside, she was stunned at how it looked. The room was bigger than the one she and Amelia had shared, with a fancy carpet, a huge bed with an interesting pattern on the comforter, and a desk in the corner with a small lamp. The window had heavy ruby drapes drawn back to reveal a view of the front lawn, and there was a small bookshelf standing in the corner.

Amanda gazed at her new accommodations in awe. "Wow. I've never been a room like this before."

"Bruce likes to make all his guests feel right at home," Dick replied from the doorway. "He thought you might like this one."

"It's perfect."

Silence filled the air for a few moments. "Well, I'll let you get settled. If you want, after Bruce shows you your schedule, I'll show you around. I think you might like it here."

"Alright. Thanks, Dick," Amanda smiled. His face blushed and he scurried back down the stairs. She laughed quietly as she lifted her suitcase on her new bed. She placed _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ on the desk, and went to open her suitcase. She placed all her clothes inside a huge dresser across the room and tucked her suitcase under the bed. Amanda reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the photo of her parents. She stared at it for several minutes, then went over to place it inside her book for safekeeping.

When she went back downstairs, she entered the living room where Bruce was with Aunt Harriet. He beckoned for her to come over and sit. When she was seated, he handed her a sheet of paper that listed all her classes and the room numbers. It wasn't that different from her schedule back at St. Catherine's, except that she had no idea where these rooms were. It was pretty basic: Algebra, English, U.S. History, Biology, French, etc. The only difference was she had to take Gym; back at St. Catherine's, instead of that, the girls would get to go outside for about an hour.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne," she said after she read it over. "I appreciate you doing this for me."

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Chase," he smiled. "We are honored to be having someone such as you stay with us."

"Yes, you poor dear," Aunt Harriet said sympathetically. "All that you've been through in the past few weeks, it's astounding you're alright. Did that criminal hurt you?"

"No, ma'am, not really," Amanda replied. "He just knocked me out a few times with something, but he never physically hurt me."

"Well, either way, he's still a crook. I worry everyday about Dick's safety when he goes to school," she looked off somewhere.

"You make it sound like the school isn't safe," Amanda remarked.

"It is safe, ," Bruce assured her. "The Joker won't get to you there."

"I can honestly say I'm half convinced he won't," she said. "But you never know; he's more cunning than he appears to be."

"You poor dear," Aunt Harriet murmured. "Your parents must be worried sick about you."

Amanda pressed her lips into a thin line. "Um…my parents are dead, ma'am."

Aunt Harriet's face went white. "Oh my, I had no idea…I'm so sorry…"

Amanda held up a hand. "It's fine, ma'am. It's not your fault for not knowing."

Bruce tried to change the subject. "Well, Ms. Chase, I believe that's all you need to know. Dick will be showing you your classes tomorrow, so don't be too nervous. He'll answer any questions you have."

"Okay. Thank you," Amanda smiled and rose up. "I guess I'll be going."

"Yes, of course. Dinner is at six, so I hope you're hungry. Alfred is making his specialty," Bruce grinned. "Clam chowder and chicken parmesan."

Amanda smiled as she exited the room. Instead of going back upstairs, she folded her schedule and stuffed it into her pocket and made her way to the patio out back. She slid open the back door and stepped outside, gazing at the vast green lawn. The lawn had shown through the clouds, so it had warmed up a bit. The patio had a brick floor, a glass table with four lawn chairs encircling it, and a huge spring green umbrella. It was beautiful, but reminded her of her old school with its huge property and giant oak trees and bushes filled with blueberries.

"Would you like that tour now?" Dick asked from behind her.

She turned around and nodded her head. "Sure. I'd like to know how to not get lost in a house as big as this."

Dick grinned and said, "Well, since we're already outside, I'll tell right now that there's nothing really to tell about here." He started explaining to her what they did outside and on the patio, and she listened. Then, Dick led her inside and showed her the kitchen, where they were hustled out by a busy Alfred. She was shown another living room for where Bruce had his business meetings, a sitting room for Aunt Harriet, and several more rooms that were just for show. He led her back upstairs and pointed out where everyone slept and the bathrooms. Dick even showed her a balcony where he and Bruce looked at stars through a telescope occasionally. She stood along the edge and gazed off into the distance, aware that Dick was watching her.

"This really is a nice place to live, Dick," she admitted. "You're incredibly lucky to live here."

"Yes, I'm very fortunate indeed," he said next to her. "Bruce has been really generous to let my aunt and I stay here. He's teaching me a lot."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff along the lines of boys-becoming-men. You wouldn't really find it interesting."

"Probably not. I had that talk a few years ago with Sister Monica," she laughed.

Dick chuckled as well, but they became quiet for a few moments.

Amanda finally got up the courage to ask, "Why are you and your aunt living here? Where are your parents?"

He was silent for a minute, and she knew she had hit a nerve. "My parents died when I was a kid."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dick." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's okay," he gave a sad smile. "Anyway, my aunt was already working here for Bruce, but he treated her like his own mother. I came here to live with her, and Bruce has been taking care of me and her ever since."

"Bruce is an extraordinary person indeed," she said.

"Yes, he is." Dick gazed off into the distance. "So, what about you? I mean, I know about your parents, but—"

"Who told you about my parents?" she said, shocked that he knew.

"Um, Sister Margaret told us a while ago," his face became flushed. "I-I'm sorry if I offended you. I-I just…"

"No, no. I shouldn't have overreacted," she said apologetically. "I was just stunned that you already knew. Since you do, I'll tell you." She paused before continuing. "My parents died when I was really young, and I didn't have any family to care for me. I was living in an orphanage in another city when one of the nuns plucked me out of it when I was eight or so, and I've been living at St. Catherine's ever since."

"Wow," he said softly. "That must have been…rough."

"That it was."

"This move must be a big change for you."

Before she could reply, a sudden pain erupted inside her head like a bolt of lightning. She cried out in pain and pressed her hands tightly to her head. She felt Dick support her as she doubled over. That sense of déjà vu came over her again, but quickly disappeared.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" he repeated over and over again. "I'll go get help!"

"No," she said through clenched teeth. "Just…need…a moment." She went onto her knees as Dick loosened his grip on her, and she constantly inhaled and exhaled to try to calm down. The pain finally resided a few minutes later, and she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said cockily. "Don't look so paranoid. I'm fine." She got up and brushed her skirt.

He got up too, slightly puzzled. "A-Are you sure?"

"Geez, Dick. I'm fine. Can't you tell?" She twirled around and grinned to prove herself.

"If you insist."

"Yes, I do. Listen, thanks for the tour, but I'm going to go and get settled some more. I'll see you at dinner." She nodded and exited the balcony, leaving Dick gaping after her.

When she got back to her room and shut the door, she realized how she had just acted. She had sounded so cocky and almost rude. She never would have acted like that, yet she did. She shook it off and swore that she would never behave like that again. Little did she know it was going to get worse as the days progressed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dinner;**

Amanda yanked on something suitable to wear for dinner, and went down into the living room. Bruce and Dick were off to one side, talking about something private. Aunt Harriet was reading her book on the couch. She looked up and smiled when she saw Amanda walk in.

"Amanda, please come sit," she beckoned her to the couch.

Amanda smiled at the invitation and sat down next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dick briefly glance at her before returning to his conversation.

"So, Amanda, are you finding everything to your liking?"

She nodded. "Yes, ma'am, everything is great. I really feel at home here."

Aunt Harriet smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Lord knows it took me a week to adjust to all this when I started working here. But then again, you are young; exploring must be in your blood."

"I've never really been an adventurous girl, ma'am," Amanda replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She glimpsed down at the book set on Aunt Harriet's lap and asked, "Is that a good book?"

The old woman held it up and nodded. "Indeed it is. You know, it's the funniest thing: I was never really a Nathaniel Hawthorne fan until a friend of mine recommended this to me. Now it seems I can't get my nose out of it."

"Is that _The Scarlet Letter_?" Amanda asked curiously.

The old woman nodded. "Yes it is. I find the character of Hester Prynne to be very intriguing."

"Oh, I know. She's a really remarkable woman," Amanda said.

"Have you read this before?" Aunt Harriet lifted an eyebrow.

Amanda nodded. "I read it in my English class last year. Some parts were boring to me, but I understood what was happening most of the time."

"Well, you must be a very smart girl, then," she smiled. "Tell me, what was it like to live in that school?"

"Well…it probably wasn't that different from a public school, with the exception of being taught by nuns." She started to fiddle with her thumbs; it was a nervous habit she had picked up when she was a child. "I kind of miss it, though."

Aunt Harriet placed her hand over Amanda's. "I know this is a big change for you, dearie, but you'll be just fine. I can assure you."

Just then, Alfred strode into the room and announced that dinner was ready. They all followed Alfred into the dining room where an elaborate table set was laid out for them. Amanda chose a seat by Aunt Harriet, while Dick sat across from her and Bruce took a seat at the head of the table. Alfred brought out four bowls of clam chowder for them, and they all started scooping up tiny bits. Amanda couldn't remember the last time the nuns had made them clam chowder. She thought maybe it had to with the fact that one of the girls had thrown up because of how it looked when she was young. She shook the thought off and shoved a spoonful into her mouth. It tasted so creamy and delicious that she couldn't help herself.

"Quite the appetite, don't you, Ms. Chase?" Bruce asked amusingly.

Amanda stopped mid bite, embarrassed at her manners. "Sorry; I didn't realize I was eating so fast."

"I wouldn't worry about it," he replied. "Dick here eats like a horse most days."

Amanda saw Dick's face flush with embarrassment. She couldn't help but smile. "Um, Bruce, maybe we shouldn't mention that when we have company…" he said slowly.

"It's fine, Dick. I don't mind," she said sympathetically. Dick smiled slightly at this comment.

Conversation at the dinner table was quiet after that. Amanda couldn't help but wonder if dinners were always like this. Then Alfred came out with the chicken parmesan and her mouth watered when the scent hit her. It was layered in cheese and sauce, and the chicken was so tender when she cut into it. By the time everyone finished, it was nearly eight o'clock, and Bruce said that she and Dick had to go to sleep.

"You shouldn't look tired for your first day of school," he joked.

Amanda nodded her head, but was screaming on the inside. She went up the stairs and Dick followed her silently. Before they parted ways, she turned to Dick and said, "Hey Dick?"

"Yes?"

"I, um…I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted a while ago. I don't know what came over me, but it's no excuse. I'm sorry," she said softly.

Dick just stood there for a moment, staring right past her. Then he managed to say, "That's nice of you, but you don't have to apologize. Heck, I would get annoyed with being fussed over if it kept happening every day," he smiled.

Amanda chuckled. "Yes, well…it does start to get old after a while."

"That's true." They both stood there awkwardly for a minute, neither one saying anything. Finally, Dick said, "Well, it's getting late, and I…I mean, we, have school tomorrow."

She sighed. "Yay."

"Nervous?"

"Oh, yes."

"Don't worry, once you see where you're classes are, you'll adjust quickly," he assured her.

"Thanks, Dick. That's…almost helpful," she replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said as he went into his room.

Amanda lingered there for a moment before dashing into her room and shutting the door. She couldn't help but smile as she pulled her night gown on and jumped into bed. As she lay there for a moment, a sudden drowsiness overcame her and immediately knocked her out. She didn't even have time to react before she slipped into unconscious again.


	16. Chapter 16

**First Day Fight;**

As Amanda got ready for school, she had a feeling of uneasiness about what happened before she went to bed. It scared her a little, and she was worried that it meant something was wrong. She contemplated telling Bruce and Dick, but decided not to; they had enough to worry about what with having her at the house and all. She grabbed her bag with her supplies and went downstairs for breakfast. She walked into the dining room and saw Dick by himself at the table reading the newspaper. As she approached him, he looked up and jumped in surprise.

"Oh, sorry, Amanda, you scared me," he smiled. "Please sit."

She sat across from him and looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Bruce had to head out somewhere early today and my aunt went to meet with her friend. Alfred's cleaning the kitchen." He folded up the paper. "They wanted to be here to see you off, but they couldn't."

"That's fine. The less people, the better," Amanda mumbled nibbling on a piece of toast. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves with butterflies fluttering crazily around. She felt like she was going to have the runs.

"Don't worry, today will be fine," Dick reassured her. "Who knows, maybe you'll have some fun."

"Doubt it."

Then, Dick reached across the table and laid his hand on hers. His touch was warm and soft; she felt her head spin. "I'll help you out today. I won't leave you alone until you're sure you can handle everything." He smiled and gazed into her eyes. Amanda stared back as if in a trance, still as a statue.

Suddenly, the door opened and Alfred walked in. Dick quickly retracted his hand and they both went back to their plates. "Good morning, Ms. Chase. How are you this lovely morning?"

"I'm okay, Alfred. Thank you," she smiled sweetly.

"Very good, then. When the two of you are ready, I will drive you to the school." He went back into the kitchen.

"We'll leave soon. You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?" he grinned.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

Eventually, they both piled into the back of the car, and Alfred zoomed away from the house. The drive to the school was short, shorter than she wanted it to be, and cars were just pulling into the parking lot when they arrived. When the car stopped, Amanda and Dick got out, and she observed her new surroundings. The front of the building was very clean, nice and tidy with Woodrow Roosevelt in big bold letters on the front. The shrubs on either side of the front entrance were neatly trimmed She saw a few of the other students: they were very clean cut as well, two of them wearing red school jackets with their arms around their girlfriends.

Dick nudged her in the arm and said, "Come on. We have some time before class starts, so I'll show you where your first class is." He led her inside and Amanda could only stare at the creamy white walls, the gray tiled flooring, and colorful posters dotted on the walls as if the school had chicken pox. The first class she had was Algebra, and it was near the front entrance of the school right by her new locker. Dick gave her the combination and showed her how to use it. After the fourth try, she finally managed to figure it out.

More kids filed inside and several of them stared at her. A group of cheerleaders gazed at her like she was an alien from Mars. Amanda turned away as Dick handed her a piece of paper.

"Here, this is a map of the school," he explained, pointing to where all her classes were. "This school has only one floor, so you'll never have to worry about getting lost. If you want, I can come and get you after every class—"

"No!" she exclaimed, holding up her hands. "No, it's fine, Dick. You've done enough, really. I think I can figure it out on my own."

"Are you sure? I know how nervous you were when you came downstairs and all…" he adjusted his backpack. "You're sure?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes, I am. But I'll see you after school, okay?"

"Of course; Alfred's my ride home too," Dick grinned. "I'll see you later then." With that, he slowly left her standing by her new locker. Amanda breathed in and out so she wouldn't pass out. She knew she was in for a long day.

***

Algebra was very straightforward; same with all of her other classes that morning. Her teachers were very nice and didn't make her get up in front of the class or anything; although her ancient-looking French teacher was about to if he hadn't gotten distracted. She had gotten lost at least twice with Dick's map, and was late to both classes. Lunch was lonely since Dick wasn't there, but she managed to pass time by reading her _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ book. Then she got to her last class of the day, Biology, and she officially branded herself as a jackass.

Amanda was sitting in her seat when the teacher, Mrs. O'Leary, stepped out for a moment to get her a text book. The class started talking amongst themselves, which was when she heard someone start to taunt another person in the back.

She turned and saw that it was a girl, maybe a year younger than she was, with glasses and red pigtails clutching her book with a scared expression on her face. The person taunting her was a snobbish looking female with blond hair and a shirt too tight for her chest. Her friends were watching her, laughing as the pigtailed girl was on the brink of tears.

Watching that stirred something up inside of Amanda, and the next thing she knew, she was up out of her seat and making her way over to the small group. She stopped in front of the blond girl and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The blond girl glanced at her for a split second and then looked away. "What's it to you, newbie?"

"Why are you teasing this girl? I bet she's done absolutely nothing to you," she replied, fists clenched.

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just back off, newbie, huh? You wouldn't want that face of your to get rearranged on your first day."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind rearranging yours, considering how trashy it looks with all that paint slathered on it."

Blondie turned her head slightly and gave Amanda one of those I-can't-believe-you-just-went-there stares. She got up and stood so close that they were nearly touching. From the corner of her eye, Amanda saw the red head girl back up out of her seat. The whole room had gone quiet as they witnessed the confrontation.

"Let me tell you this now, newbie," she growled, holding up her fist. "I am this close to smashing that cheeky little face of yours into the ground. Now I highly recommend that you back off before I beat the living hell out of you."

Amanda only smiled slyly, leaned forward, and whispered, "Bring it."

The next thing she knew, she was punching and kicking that blond girl on the ground as everyone gathered around to watch. Amanda tackled her and threw several punches at her stomach as the other girl screeched like a banshee and yanked on her hair. The blond girl was putting up a good fight much like Lila had, but Amanda seemed to be getting the best of her as she ducked out of the way. She had Blondie pinned to the ground when the teacher came back in and screeched at the top of her lungs, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Amanda was then paraded through the halls towards the principal's office with Blondie on her tail. The anger coming off of her was like steam out of a shower. Her teacher made her sit in one of the chairs outside the office as the blond girl trudged inside, but not before casting a mean, vicious look at her. Amanda sat there with her hands clasped together, mentally kicking herself for losing her self control. She could never get into a fight, and on the first day of school, nonetheless. God only know what Bruce would say when she went back. And Dick, she didn't even want to think of what he would say when he heard this. She honestly didn't know what was wrong with her; she just wanted to fight nearly all the time despite this being her second one. It was as if she were craving it as if it were an addiction. She wanted to stop, yet she didn't. She wanted more.

Several minutes later, the blond girl exited the office and trudged down the hall while being escorted by a teacher. Her teacher gestured for her to come inside, her face distorted and angry. Amanda walked in with her head down, ready for the principal to read her the riot act. She sat in a chair in front of his desk as he looked up to lock eyes with her. He was a very large man, his hair line receding and a dark moustache covering his top lip. His eyes were like ice, boring into her soul as to frighten her from doing anything bad again. Amanda saw that his nameplate read, "Principal Roger Caesar". Great, she thought. What a cliché.

Principal Caesar spoke in a calm, strong voice, "Ms. Chase, is it?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Yes, I've been told about you. Bruce Wayne is letting him stay with you for the time being, is that correct?"

She answered yes.

"This is your first day here as well, is it not?"

She nodded, playing with her fingers.

"Ms. Chase, Mr. Wayne has informed me that you are a very sweet girl, and a smart one at that. I trust his judgment, but I'm having a hard time figuring out why exactly you chose to harass one of the other students if you are so wonderful."

"Sir, please. She was teasing another student, and I didn't want to let the poor girl suffer so I…"

"You decided to take matters into your own hands, which was better left to those higher than you in authority," he finished.

"I…yes, sir."

He nodded and folded his hands in front of him, locking his hard eyes with hers. "Ms. Chase, I understand your current situation and that this all must be new to you, but I will tell you right now, violence will _never_ be the answer to any problem you may have here. If you witness another student being harassed, you must report it to a teacher or me so _we_ may deal with it properly. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Amanda swallowed her dry throat and replied, "Yes, sir."

"Very well then. Now, I do know how much of a trouble maker Ms. Howard can be, so I am willing to let you off easy with no detention. However, I will inform Mr. Wayne of what happened today so he will deal with you as he sees fit."

Her heart sank. "Um…okay."

He nodded and said, "You may return to class."

Amanda got up in a daze as she retreated back to her biology class. All eyes were on her when she got back, including those of the blond Howard girl who stared at her with so much hate. The pigtailed girl was fiddling with her book, but Amanda knew she was trying not to look up. Her teacher tossed her textbook onto her desk and continued with her lesson. When the class was over, Amanda sprang for the door and didn't wait around to be seen by the other kids.

She waited outside by a shrub until Dick stepped out of the school and scanned the lot for her. When he spotted her, he grinned, which made her feel even worse. She gave him a weak smile as he strode over to her.

"Hey, Amanda. How was your first day?" he asked cheerfully.

"Um…interesting," she mumbled, clutching her books to her chest. She was already loaded with homework so she could catch up with everybody else.

"Well, I can't wait to hear all about it," he replied as he watched for the car.

Amanda only stood there staring at her feet, completely dreading what would happen when she got back to Wayne Manor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning;**

The ride back to Wayne Manor pretty much composed of Dick bombarding Amanda with questions about her day. She answered as bluntly and softly as she could manage, staring out the window or at her hands. The worry inside her was making her chest ache, and all she wanted to do at the moment was dive under the covers of her temporary bed and rant to Amelia about what happened. Thinking about her absent friend made the ache more unbearable.

Alfred finally pulled the car up to the front door, and Amanda quickly stepped out clutching her bag. She slammed the door and went up the steps, waiting for Dick and Alfred to follow her. As Alfred slipped the key into the lock, Dick gave her a funny look.

"Are you okay? You look nervous," he noted.

"You have no idea," she murmured as the door swung open. She rushed inside and was going to head upstairs, but bumped into Aunt Harriet.

"Oh, Amanda dear, I'm sorry," she apologized.

She shook her head quickly. "No, no I should have watched where I was going. Excuse me." She started up the stairs.

"Amanda, wait. How was your first day?" Aunt Harriet called.

"Fine," she replied over her shoulder. She rushed to her door and slammed it behind her. Amanda collapsed onto the bed and put a big plushy pillow over her head, pulling her knees to her chest. She breathed deep, even breaths to try to ease the nerves in her stomach. Squeezing her eyes shut, she suddenly started punching her pillow. She punched harder and harder as she reviewed the day's events in her mind. She lost her temper and possibly risked living here where she was safe, she made an idiot of herself in front of her classmates, and God only knew if she did it all for nothing. Amanda felt like screaming just thinking of how angry she was. She hit the pillow so hard she was starting to feel the punches on her face.

Her anger was interrupted when someone knocked on her door. "Amanda, are you okay?" It was the sweet, concerned voice of Aunt Harriet.

Amanda removed the pillow from her head and said as kind as she could, "Yes, I'm fine."

"I hate to barge in on you like this, but you have a phone call downstairs—" She knew it was the principal. Her heart started racing. "—from someone named Amelia Tallis."

Amanda blinked as her brain processed what she had just heard. "W-What?"

"She says she's a friend of yours from St. Catherine's. She wants to speak to you now."

She stumbled off the bed and opened the door. Aunt Harriet looked alarmed as the door opened. She regained her composure and said, "She's on the phone in the kitchen."

Amanda smiled for the first real time that day and said, "Thank you." She moved past Aunt Harriet and down the flight of stairs. Entering the kitchen, she saw the phone set on the counter. Picking it up, she breathed, "Hello?"

"Mandy, is that you?" Amelia said. "Geez, you sound like you just ran a mile or so."

Amanda laughed. "It's good to hear from you too. How are you?"

"Lonely. I miss you so much," her friend said softly. "How's life as a rich girl?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm _not_ rich, and so far it's been…well, you know…interesting." It sounded like a question. She heard Amelia stiffen on the other end.

"Uh oh. What happened? Something did happen, so tell me what it is," she demanded.

"Nothing happened," Amanda lied. "They've all been really nice to me. I just had my first day of school today, that's all."

"Really? So soon?" she asked curiously. "How was it? Tell me about life on the outside."

"It was very…interesting."

"Yes, but how so? What happened?" Amelia waited patiently.

"Well…" _I got into a fight with a blond chick who was ridiculing someone else but the principal let me off easy and said he would call Bruce who's supposed to deal with as he sees fit._ "I got lost a few times and it made me late to class."

"What else?"

"Nothing. That's what happened."

"Seriously? That's it?" Amelia was disappointed.

"Pretty much, yeah. Sorry if I didn't do anything worth talking about," Amanda gave a sad smile. They were silent for a few seconds, then she asked, "So, how's life at St. Catherine's? Anything new?"

"Well, you've only been gone for two days, so nothing has really changed. Except for Lila and her big mouth."

"What is she doing that's making you so mad?"

"She's basically putting on the helpless girl act and going around the school telling everyone that you got expelled for fighting with her."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"You honestly think she gives a rat's ass? I swear, Mandy, I wish you finished her off when you had the chance," she chuckled.

"Oh yes, because beating her to a bloody pulp would make everything so much better."

"Speaking of which, does Wayne know about what happened between you and Lila?"

"I don't think so. If he does, he hasn't said anything to me." Or Dick, she thought.

Amelia was about to say something else, but in the background, a sharp voice said, "Your time is up, Ms. Tallis."

Amelia exhaled sharply and said, "I have to go, Mandy. Spinster McGee here is making me leave."

"It's okay. Thanks for calling, Mia. I needed to hear from you."

"I miss you too. But I'll try to call again soon, okay?"

"Okay. Until then, talk to you later."

"Same here. Bye."

"Bye." Amanda hung up the phone, the ache in her chest slightly lifted. She didn't realize how much she missed Amelia until now. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she exited the kitchen. When she did, she looked up to see Bruce standing in the hallway with Aunt Harriet. He looked over at her with a serious expression on her face. Crap, she thought as she went up to them. He knows.

"Amanda," he said when she stopped in front of him. She realized this was the first time he had used her first name. "I'm sure you're aware of the phone call I received from the principal."

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

He exhaled before continuing. "Can you please tell me why you decided to do this?"

Amanda started to rush her words. "I have no idea why. I mean, she was hurting this other kid and I didn't want to let her get away with it and she made me so angry that I just started to hit her but then the teacher came in and I felt like such an idiot…"

Bruce nodded. "I assume you are sorry."

"Yes, Mr. Wayne. I am terribly sorry."

"If this happens again, you will be in trouble, but not with me or even the school," he cautioned.

She looked up at him confusingly. "I'm sorry?"

"If the Joker hears about this, then who knows what he may do. Hearing that you suddenly have a reckless side may cause him to try to recruit you."

"Recruit me for what?"

Bruce shook his head. "Never mind. There's no point in worrying about it now. Right now, I think it best you start your homework and try not to let this happen again. Agreed?"

Amanda nodded. "Agreed." She went back to the staircase and climbed them to her room, the ache gone but floating inside, waiting for it to happen again.

***

Bruce turned back to Aunt Harriet.

"I don't understand, Bruce. Why would she do such a thing?" she asked, puzzled. "She doesn't seem like that kind of girl."

"I don't know why Ms. Chase would choose to act out like this, but all we can do is hope that it won't happen again," he replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, Aunt Harriet, I must retreat to my study." He walked to the small room by the stairs and shut the door behind him. Lifting the small sculpture's head situated on the giant oak desk, he fiddled with the knob. The bookcase slid back to reveal the two poles that led to the Bat Cave. Bruce jumped onto his and slid down it, flipping the switch to change into his costume. When he reached the bottom, he was in his Batman costume, and ready to search for the Joker with his partner, Robin.

Robin was sitting at a table playing with a pencil. He was trying to think of a possible location for the Joker's hideout, but something else was taking over his mind. "Batman, is it really true?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Robin, but it is," he replied, standing by the tracking machine. "I didn't want to believe it either when I received the phone call."

"Why would she do this? I mean, I knew she was nervous and all, but fighting…" Robin leapt from his seat and paced the floor. "It just doesn't add up."

"I know it doesn't, but that's precisely the point."

Robin looked up, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Batman looked up at his partner. "Someone such as Ms. Chase wouldn't be capable of such a criminal act, even if she was strong enough. So that leaves only one possible option."

"The Joker!" Robin blurted.

"Right, old chap! Somehow the fiend has made poor Ms. Chase into an angry, fighting delinquent against her will."

"But how would he do that?"

"I don't know. Nor do I know if Ms. Chase is aware of it, but all the more reason to find him," Batman started to fiddle with the knobs on the tracking machine. "Robin, I'm going to scan the city for any signs of the Joker, and I want you to mark off the areas we've already checked."

"Right away," Robin went up to the board and held his chalk ready. He quietly asked, "Batman?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Should we somehow tell her what's going on? Or at least let her know we have a lead?"

Batman pondered this serious thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, Robin, I don't think it would be very smart to say so. We have no proof that the Joker is indeed controlling her, and there is always the possibility she's been working with him the entire time."

Robin was taken aback. "What? How can she be a suspect?"

Batman stared at his partner. "Innocent until proven guilty, old chap. I am not saying she's fighting alongside him, but we must keep our eyes open." He turned back to the machine and said, "Upper Gotham City has had no trace of the Joker."

Robin nodded and uneasily marked it down on the board. He knew Batman had a point, but for some reason, he didn't want to believe it. He believed Amanda was innocent. But really, was she?


	18. Chapter 18

**Dazed and Confused;**

Dinner that night was a bit tense. Everyone was quiet, hardly saying a word as Bruce attempted to fill the air with conversation. Aunt Harriet tried to listen as best she could, while eating her salad slowly. Dick swallowed what he could, staring at his plate the entire time. Amanda pushed her food around and took small bites as she tried to tune out everything else. The guilt inside her followed by a good dose of fear was disrupting her appetite, and all she wanted to do was go to bed. As Alfred was clearing away the dishes and bringing out the apple pie, Aunt Harriet decided to change the subject.

"So, Dick, dear," she smiled at her nephew. "How are preparations for the school dance going?"

Dick looked up from his plate and said, "Fine. We should be getting the decorations tomorrow."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I take it that you are going?"

He shrugged. "I have to, I guess."

"Have you told Amanda about this?" she nodded towards her.

Amanda dared to look up under her lashes to see his expression. It was like stone, unmoving and uninterested. He replied, "I must have forgotten to."

"Then tell her about it now."

Dick glanced up at her, took a deep breath and said, "It's our annual dance in honor of Fall. We all get together in the gymnasium and…well, dance."

"Sounds like fun," she mumbled, eating a piece of pie.

"Do they have dances at St. Catherine's?" Aunt Harriet asked sweetly.

Amanda shook her head. "No, ma'am. Since it's all girls in the school, the nuns don't see why we should bother having one."

"Well then, would you be interested in going?"

She briefly looked back at Dick and said, "I…um, I don't know. I didn't bring anything to wear to an occasion like that."

Her face fell slightly. "Oh, that is a shame. If you want, I could probably make you a dress—"

"No, no! That's very kind of you, but I wouldn't really feel up to it anyway." Amanda went back to her pie and finished it up quickly. "May I please be excused?"

"Yes, you may, Amanda," Bruce smiled a little.

Amanda rose up out of her seat and exited the room. She forgot to say thank you to Alfred, but she would do that later, if she saw him. Once in her room, she changed into her pajamas and plucked _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ from its spot on the desk. She was reading for a few minutes when someone knocked on her door. Setting the book down, she went to open it and was surprised to see Dick standing there. She froze, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She hadn't talked to him since she got home, but realized he knew by now.

"Hi," he said, rubbing his hand on his temples.

"Hi," she replied, leaning on her door for support.

"Look, can I come in for a minute?" he looked at her from under his lashes. "I need to talk to you real quick."

Amanda felt her mouth go dry. She looked down the hall to make sure nobody was coming, and then beckoned him in. He brushed past her arm, and she felt like melting into a pool of jelly. She shut the door and stood where she was, staring as he looked around.

"Look, I'll just get right to it," he turned around and locked eyes with her. "I heard about what happened today. In your Biology class."

Amanda tilted her chin. "Did you now?"

"Yeah, and I wanted to ask you why you did it." He crossed his arms as he waited for an answer.

She sucked on one cheek and said, "Someone was being teased, and I tried to help them."

"By fighting?" he demanded, taking a step closer. "Do you have any idea how foolish that was? How childish?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Dick, I've already been read the riot act, okay? I'm not going to hit anybody again, so you don't have to worry about me damaging your reputation."

Dick looked taken aback. "Who said anything about my reputation? It's your reputation you should be worrying about."

"I don't give a damn about it!" Amanda whispered harshly. "I've been made fun of before, and I'm sick of people telling me what to do. It was a onetime thing, and it will never, ever, happen again, alright?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" he stepped closer to her, making her heart beat violently against her rib cage. "In this city, fighting for no apparent reason means that you're a criminal, and have no respect for the law. You've basically made yourself appear so low you're ranking alongside the Joker."

Amanda blinked, astonished that he said that. She swallowed the dryness in her throat and tried to come up with some way to retaliate. "I think you should leave," she eventually said softly.

Dick's expression softened a bit as he moved closer to her. "Amanda, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Just get out, Dick," she said sternly. "You've made your point, and I get it. Maybe it was a bad idea for me to have come here in the first place."

"Amanda please, no…"

"No, I think that's it. Tomorrow I'll ask Bruce if I can return to the school and—" She was silenced by Dick's strong kiss. Her mind turned into silly putty as warmth spread throughout her veins. She felt his arm slide around her waist and pull her in. She lost track of how long they were like this, but finally, he pulled apart. For a moment, they both stared at each other, processing what they just did.

Dick swallowed and said, "I…I'm sorry…p-please don't leave." He hurried past her out the door, leaving her feeling dazed and confused.


	19. Chapter 19

**Brewing Trouble;**

For the next two weeks, Amanda felt herself change. Not the fact that she was growing, but she didn't feel like the same person she was when she was at St. Catherine's. She constantly felt the urge to break the rules, any rule she could find. When she was in school, people avoided her like the black plague. The news of her fight with the blond girl had spread like wildfire, and everyone stayed away from her. Her biology class was especially tense since she constantly got dirty looks from Blondie, and the desire to slug her again was overpowering. She tried to resist any sort of trouble, but she wanted so desperately to go out and do something reckless; to live a life where she wasn't afraid all the time.

Her relationship with Dick became more awkward than before. He hadn't spoken to her much since the night they kissed, and whenever she tried to talk to him, he always seemed to be in a hurry. His excuses composed of bird watching or lectures in downtown Gotham City. Sometimes Bruce even told her that he and Dick needed to go somewhere. Amanda once asked Aunt Harriet about why they go, but she would just tell her that they both took bird watching very seriously. Alfred wasn't much help either, but the look on his face whenever she asked seemed suspicious, as if he knew why they were always busy. She attempted to ignore Dick as best she could, but her mind kept thinking about the kiss and why he did it.

On one Saturday, Amanda was talking to Amelia. She called at least one a week, so Amanda was well informed of what was happening. Amelia was going on about a difficult history test she had had when she suddenly said, "Oh, Mandy. I'm so sorry."

Amanda wrinkled her brow in confusion. "About what?"

"Mandy, did you forget?" she held her breath. "You told me it was this Tuesday."

"Mia, what are you talk—" Then she remembered. Her parents' deaths. They'll have been dead exactly fifteen years ago. She stared blankly at the wall, her mouth warm and sealed shut.

"Mandy? Amanda, are you still there?" Amelia kept repeating.

Amanda blinked and pulled herself together enough to answer, "Um, Mia, I have to go now." Without waiting for a reply, she absentmindedly hung up the phone and slowly went up the stairs. She closed her bedroom door and curled up into a ball on her bed and stared at her desk for what seemed like days. She had dealt with this her whole life, mourning the parents she had hardly known. The picture of them was under her pillow, so she took it out and stared at the happy faces.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door and Aunt Harriet said, "Amanda, dear, dinner's ready."

"I don't feel well, Aunt Harriet, so I'll just stay here. I'm not that hungry."

A pause, then she said, "Do you want me to bring you up some medicine?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. I just want some rest," Amanda said softly.

"Okay, dearie. I hope you feel better." Her footsteps grew fainter as she walked down the hall.

Amanda stared at the picture a moment longer before slipping it back into its hiding place. She wrapped her arms around her pillow and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. The urge inside of her was overpowering, and she desperately needed to get out of her room. But everyone was downstairs, so she couldn't sneak past them. Her eyes fell upon her window, and the tree looming just outside it. Without thinking of where she was going, Amanda cranked open the window and stood on her desk, gathering the strength to jump. She propelled her body to the nearest tree branch and grasped it with both hands, hanging limply in the air. Swinging her legs, she jumped from the branch onto the ground without as much as a scratch. Grinning at her success, she ran off into the night, looking for some trouble to start.

Dick finished up his dessert and climbed the stairs to his room. His hand paused on the door handle as he took a quick look at Amanda's door. He hadn't really said much to her since he kissed her, but it was only because he was nervous. She was different from any other girl he had ever dated, and it scared the hell out of him. He wanted to speak to her, but he and Bruce were trying so hard to find the Joker's whereabouts that there was no time. But he had time now.

He quietly stepped in front of her door and knocked three times. "Amanda, can I talk to you?" he whispered. There was only silence. He knocked again, and there was still no answer. He pressed his ear to the door, listening for any sign she was sleeping, but he found none. He finally turned the knob and pushed open the door, just enough to peek inside. He saw her window wide open.

"Holy Houdini!" he exclaimed, rushing to her window and looking down below. She was nowhere to be seen. His first thought was that the Joker kidnapped her again, but there were no signs of a struggle. He hadn't a clue where she might be, but there was only one way to find her.

He flew down the steps to tell Bruce, but he stopped. He remembered how strangely Amanda had been acting her first week here; she was rebellious, in a way. If she saw both Batman and Robin, she could just be tempted to run away. But if she saw it was only Robin…

Dick banished the thought from his mind. He and Bruce were partners, and they had both vowed to protect this girl together. Yet when he saw Bruce reading in the living room, he realized it might be too risky to have him along. He decided to go as Robin to find her himself. He backed away slowly towards Bruce's study and shut the door quietly behind him. He fiddled with the knob as the book case slid back. He slid down his pole and was changed into his Robin costume.

He thought about taking the Bat Mobile, but it was too risky. Plus, he didn't have his license yet. Instead, he pulled out his motorcycle, a project that he had been working on for months. Now was the perfect time to test-drive it. The engine roared to life as he turned his tracker on, and the Bat Cave entrance opened up for him to exit. He zoomed down the road towards the city, praying silently he would find her unharmed.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while to update... super busy and all.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Reckless and Stunned;**

Amanda roamed through the dark streets of Gotham, completely oblivious to where she was headed. She had passed the police station, the museum, and countless clothing stores until she reached a lowly side of Gotham. The buildings were run down and badly kept, as if they were nothing more than ancient ruins. She saw a couple street lamps dimly lit on the corners, vaguely making out the shapes of several homeless people along the buildings' sides. A cold wind blew into her face and she shuddered. She had on a thin sweater, but hardly anything to keep her warm.

She rounded a corner when she heard footsteps behind her. They sounded heavy, so she assumed it was a man following her; probably going to harm her or something similar. She rolled her eyes as she paused by the side of a building and turned to face her attacker, thinking of how cliché he was being. He stopped several feet away from her, his hands thrusted into his pockets with his collar pulled up.

"Do you want something?" Amanda called, walking towards him. She knew she should run, but the recklessness inside her was starting to take control. She paused in front of him and saw his face. He was definitely a pervert of some sort: dark eyes, bushy eyebrows, uneven teeth, even five o'clock shadow.

He grinned and said in a deep voice, "You looking for a good time, sweet cheeks?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I've heard better threats from the nuns at St. Catherine's."

His face fell slightly, and he removed his hands from his trench coat. "What's a girl like you doing out in these parts?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Sasquatch? Walking," she clenched her fists, ready for a fight. Of course, she had only beaten up two girls, so she knew this was about to get interesting. "Maybe you should go back to Mommy before you catch a cold or something."

His eyes grew darker with anger. "Oh, you're about to regret saying that, little girl."

"Bring it on, Bigfoot." She ducked out of the way as he swung his fist at her.

She kicked her leg up and struck him between his legs. He howled with pain as she slammed her fist into his right eye, making him even madder. He gritted his teeth and lunged for her, trying to grab her by the throat. Amanda could smell the alcohol on his breath as she ducked out of the way again and punched his jaw so she heard his teeth crack. The guy was now doubling over in pain, grunting very rude threats as he tried to grab her again. However, Amanda was already gone.

She had fled several blocks down the street and wouldn't stop until her breath was coming out in ragged whispers. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her stomach as she tried to stifle a cry and breathe at the same time. She knew at that very moment that something was most definitely wrong with her. Not only had she beaten the shit out of a forty- something year old man, but she had enjoyed it.

Wiping her eyes, she looked around at where she was. She was resting on a pier located on the marina; this was the place where the Dynamic Duo first found her. The memory of when she was rescued sent shockwaves through her. She felt it had been so long ago when it had been nearly a month. Compared to the person she acted like then, well, she barely recognized herself. A cool wind drifted off of the water and hit her face, startling her.

She immediately stood up and turned around, but froze in her tracks when she saw someone watching her. She peered closer and said in a puzzled tone, "What are you doing here?"

The Boy Wonder stared back at her, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against his bike. His expression, or what she could see of it, was blank. He shifted his weight onto his foot and said in a calm voice, "I should be asking you the same question, Ms. Chase."

She wrapped her arms around her herself tightly, as if trying to shield him from seeing into her soul. She hadn't seen him in such a long time, and his presence only made her feel more reckless than when she had first set out. "I asked you first."

He shrugged and took one step forward. "I'm here to bring you back. You're staying at Wayne Manor now, right?"

Amanda swallowed to rid her dry throat. "Y-Yeah, I am. But I'm not going back; at least, not yet."

She saw his mouth turn into a frown. "Why's that? You should be doing your homework right now, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "God, why are you such a goody-two shoes?"

"I'm only thinking of you and how this isn't good for you. The Joker is still out there, probably searching for you, and here you are at his original hideout. It's pretty foolish, if you ask me."

Amanda stared at him, unable to say anything. She rubbed her arms to warm up, but remained silent. Robin stepped towards her until he was standing a few feet away. "Are you alright?" he asked after a minute of silence.

Amanda let out a strange laugh. "Wow, nothing gets by you, huh?" She shook her head and started to move around him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She laughed out loud. "You know, I haven't really thought about it, but then again, why should I give a rat's ass?"

Robin ran up behind her and turned her around so they faced each other. He could vaguely see tears in her eyes and a fearful expression on her face. Surprisingly, she didn't try to move away. He swallowed before saying, "Seriously, what's bothering you? I've never met anyone so suicidal in my life."

Amanda laughed softly. "I…I don't know…" She wiped her eyes to prevent tears from escaping. "I'm just having one of those days, I guess."

He stared straight into her eyes and she stared back. Yet again, he seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out how. Then, he suddenly pulled her into a hug and locked his arms around her. She pressed her head into his shoulder blade and quietly sobbed.

"You can tell me what's wrong. I don't mind listening," he said softly.

"It's fine. Just a lot of…grief," she choked on the last word, leaning into him harder. She couldn't remember the last time she did this: cried her eyes out for a foolish reason. And to top it all off, the sidekick of the biggest superhero in the whole city just had to be there to watch. The thought made her feel silly as she broke away from Robin's embrace.

"Um…" She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, trying to find the words. "I…I think maybe I should go back now."

He nodded. "I'll give you a ride, if you like."

She smiled through her disheveled face and nodded. She hopped behind Robin and he started it up. Soon they were flying through the streets of Gotham, passing all the lights of the upper side and the sounds of cars honking at them. All too quickly, they arrived just at the bottom of Wayne Manor. No lights were on as Robin killed the engine. Amanda got up and stood before him.

"I think you really are a superhero. This is, what, the second, third time you've come to my rescue?"

"It's all in a day's work," he grinned.

"Well…" she started. "Since I'm not unconscious, um…can I say thank you this time?"

Robin swallowed as she stepped closer to him. His heart was pounding and his palms were getting sweaty inside of his gloves. If she kissed him, then she would find out who he really was. His mind was racing, thinking of possibly telling her that he had to leave immediately, yet he desperately wanted to tell her who he was. God, he had finally realized how he felt about her and he wanted to tell her, but she probably hated him for kissing her and then not speaking to her about it….

All of his confusion was disrupted as he snapped back from his thoughts. He stared at a small hand stuck out at him, waiting to be shaken. He looked up at her, and her cheeks looked as if they were blushing. "Thank you," she said, waiting for him to shake it. He reached out and gripped it, savoring the touch. She pulled her hand back and started up the driveway. He watched quietly as she went around the back, probably to her open window.

Instead of starting up his bike, he rolled it back down the hill and into the Bat Cave. When it was safely secured, he flicked a switch and he went back up his pole. At the top, he stepped out of the bookcase, but froze in his tracks. Bruce was sitting in an armchair, reading a novel by lamplight. He looked up at Dick and smiled, shutting his book with one hand.

"Have fun?" he asked.

Dick swallowed and started to beg for mercy, but Bruce held up a hand. "I'm not angry, Dick." He got up and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you got her back. Thank you." He smiled as he turned around and walked out of the study.

Dick stood there, stunned. He then walked out after Bruce and up the stairs, staring at Amanda's door before entering his room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Confession;**

The next morning, Amanda woke up in a daze. The events of last night didn't seem real to her at first, but she slowly came to realize they had happened. Roaming aimlessly through the streets, beating up some random guy, the wharf, and Robin…he had brought her back. He made sure she was alright. She felt her chest pound at the thought of him and remembered how she had thanked him. Of course, kissing him had definitely crossed her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Kissing one guy and then another was not the way she wanted to deal with it.

Amanda jumped out of bed and yanked on a casual skirt and sweater, heading down for breakfast quietly. When she entered the dining room, she found herself in an awkward situation. Dick was playing with his bowl of cereal, staring at it and mindlessly fiddling with his spoon. He didn't even notice Amanda until she was directly behind her chair.

"Oh, hey, Amanda," he smiled a little, but didn't look directly at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Um, yeah, you could say that." She sat down and reached for a danish slathered with a berry substance.

"Bruce had to leave for a meeting and Aunt Harriet is still asleep. She usually does that on Sundays," he shoved a spoonful into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "So, what are you going to do today?"

Amanda pulled on a loose sweater string as she thought about it. "I didn't really have any plans. Maybe just…homework," she exhaled sharply on the last word. Looking under her lashes, she saw Dick gazing at her, waiting for her to finish. "How about you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't have anything planned. But now that you mentioned it…" He thought carefully before continuing. "There is this Ancient Greece exhibit at the museum that I've wanted to see for a while. If you want, we can go together."

She choked on her bite. Sipping her juice, she calmed down and said, "You…want me to go with you?"

"Well, I don't want to go by myself, but if you're busy…"

"No! I actually want to. I haven't had the chance to see it either."

He smiled and said, "That's great! I'll go tell Alfred to drop us off in an hour. I'd drive myself, but I'm not getting my license for a few more months."

She nodded. "Okay, sounds great."

Dick got out of his seat and went into the kitchen. When he left, Amanda felt like her head was spinning again. Did she just make a date with Dick?

An hour later, she and Dick were in line while waiting to get their tickets for the exhibit. They were silent for the whole car ride there, and hadn't said much since they got in line. The museum wasn't as packed as the one time Amanda had went, with the exception of a few people. Over near the Greece exhibit, two police officers were guarding the entrance; looking out for the Joker, no doubt. They eventually bought two tickets for the exhibit. The guy selling them gave her a funny look, as if she seemed familiar to him. As they entered the exhibit, she realized that her story was now plastered all over Gotham City, so of course people would stare at her. They approached a display of ancient tools used for farming and Dick made a remark of how primitive they looked. The second display case they saw contained a chariot with one wheel missing. It had dirt on it, making its golden shine appear to be dull. The next few displays she saw had all the things she had read about in books: statues, garments, and even dishes and goblets.

They had stopped in front of a statue of Athena when Dick cleared his throat. "So, do you enjoy this kind of thing?"

"What, Greece?"

He nodded.

"Well, I guess so. I've always loved the myths and stuff." She gazed at the statue, admiring its craftsmanship.

"This stuff usually puts me to sleep in school."

"Then maybe it's time you stayed awake. It's really quite interesting," she teased.

They moved on to another statue of the sun god, Apollo, when he asked, "Um, Amanda?"

"Hmm?"

"I…there's a reason I asked you to come here with me."

She felt her face suddenly get hot. "What for?"

He swallowed before speaking. "I wanted to talk to you about, you know…that night, when I umm…"

Amanda hastily nodded. "I remember, Dick. Um, should we sit down for a second?"

He nodded and led the way over to a bench that was hidden from view. They sat down and were silent for a minute. She fiddled with her fingers for a few seconds before Dick broke down, letting words pour out of him. "Look, I have no idea what came over me that night. It was late and I was tired and you were right there—"

"Dick, if you want to apologize, you really don't have to," she interrupted.

"No, I should," he objected. "It was impolite of me to take advantage of you like that. God only knows I made things worse by waiting until now to say something about it."

"Well, it took you long enough," she laughed a bit.

He smiled and rubbed his neck. "I am sorry, though. With all that's happening with you, I didn't want to put you in a vulnerable position like this. It's just that…" He swallowed again, his cheeks starting to get hot.

Amanda felt her heart pound against her rib cage. "W-What?"

He took a deep breath and choked it out. "I…I like you. A lot. More than I should. I know I've only known you for about a month, but…I know what I'm feeling."

Now it was her turn to feel the heat on her face. "A…Are you sure?" she whispered.

He quickly nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But please don't feel any pressure. You don't have to say anything right now, or not at all, if you wish. In fact, if you just want to forget that kiss in general, then—"

"No."

He was stunned. "What?"

"No," she repeated.

"No what?"

"No…I don't want to forget it," she replied softly. She saw that he was still stunned, unable to believe what she said.

"Really?"

Amanda nodded. "Dick…I…have never met anyone like you before in my life. Ever. You're nice and smart and you shockingly respect the law more than most guys." He chuckled a bit. "I like you too, but…" She swallowed, trying to get the words out. "I'm just not sure this is the right time for us to be getting involved in a serious relationship. I don't think I'm ready yet."

His face didn't look disappointed, but remained serious. He nodded understandingly and replied, "Alright, I understand. I think its best we take our time too."

She smiled and said, "Thanks."

They both got up off the bench and continued looking at the exhibit. When it was time for them to leave, they exited the museum, but not without passing the ticket guy on their way out. Now, if Amanda had gotten a good look at him, she would have noticed that the mustache on his face was a phony, and that he was actually Mick, one of the Joker's henchmen. He watched them leave, eager to report what he had seen to his boss. Soon, the plan would be put into action.


	22. Chapter 22

**Turning Point;**

On Monday when Amanda returned to school, things between her and Dick were somewhat decent. He talked to her for almost the entire way to school and laughed whenever she said something funny. He didn't seem affected by her rejection, but if he was, then he did a very good job of hiding it.

When Alfred dropped them off and drove away, Dick told her that he had to run down to the office because there was something he had to do. Amanda said goodbye and checked the clock inside. It read 7:45, only fifteen minutes before class started. She didn't want to wait inside her classroom, so she decided to take a walk by the baseball field. It was pretty big, but a quick walk wouldn't hurt.

She sprinted over there and dropped her bag by a giant oak tree. Then, she slowly walked onto the dusty field, watching as the wind blew small dirt clouds over her shoes. She loved being by herself like this, enjoying the activity of nature while the city was far away. Back at St. Catherine's, she would usually walk the grounds at least three times a week, alone or with Amelia. Either way, it seemed like it was the only thing that would make her happy. She was uneasy about the anniversary of her parents' deaths the next day, but she kept telling herself that she would get through it; she knew she had to.

She was about to go back and grab her bag when she saw Blondie approaching her. She was flanked by three of her friends, all of them wearing clothes too tight for their figures and dirty looks on their faces. Amanda wasn't scared, but if Blondie wanted a fight, then she would have no choice but to accept. Blondie smirked as she stopped a few feet away from her.

"Well, well, look what we have here. The little warrior," she taunted.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Could you do any better?"

"Well, yeah, but someone as pathetic as you don't deserve it," Blondie smacked her lips and started to circle her. Her friends watched from a far, eager looks on their faces.

"What is it you want? Help with your biology homework?"

Blondie rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. You are hilarious. But no, darling. I only want to finish what you started, but the right way."

Amanda knew what was coming. "Look, I'm sorry for the fight we got into, but I'm not going to fight you now."

"Oh, what's the matter? Is the baby afraid?" she said in a mocking voice. Her friends laughed from nearby.

"You really better watch yourself unless you want me to rearrange that sloppy mug of yours," Amanda retorted, taking a fighting stance.

"Hey, it's all good. But this time, it's you who will be the loser." Blondie then lunged for Amanda and the fight began.

Blondie yanked on Amanda's hair and pounded her skull, but stopped when she was shoved into the dirt. Amanda then kicked her in the face so she cried out in pain. Blood was dripping from her nose as Amanda pulled her up by her hair. She punched her face until her arm grew tired and she had to shove Blondie back into the dirt. In the distance, Amanda could hear cheers for Blondie from her friends as several more students gathered on the edge of the field. She ignored them as she unleashed all her fury on the blond mess. She yanked on her hair and slammed her fist into her stomach repeatedly. She threw Blondie into the dirt a third time and climbed on top of her, slamming her fist again and again into her face. By now Blondie wasn't putting up much of a fight and was limply lying on the ground. The fight had lasted for about five minutes before the climax came. Furious, Amanda hauled her back up and tried to choke her, but then looked up when she realized how silent everything had gotten.

A huge crowd of students stared with shocked expressions as Amanda had one arm around Blondie's waist and one around her neck. Their eyes were wide with horror, completely speechless. She saw how terrified Blondie's friends looked, and how they huddled next to each other as if in a life raft. Amanda looked from left to right at the gazing spectators, then glimpsed down at herself. She had a bruised, bloody girl in her arms who could barely speak, and whose eyelids were fluttering as she struggled to stay awake. Amanda saw her own sweater, stained with warm, wet blood. She quickly glanced back up and saw something that made her want to die.

It was Dick. He was standing at the front of the crowd, his face the most horrorstricken of all. His eyes were focused on her, like everyone else's. His mouth was slightly open so it formed a small O. His hands were curled into loose fists at his sides, and he looked scared. That was it then. Amanda saw it plain as day on his face. He wasn't angry at her; he was scared of her. Every person watching as she held a lifeless doll in her arms was frightened of her, and what she could do. She herself was even scared of her, scared of what she could do to almost anyone here.

Slowly, she set Blondie down on the blood stained dirt and ran. She ran as fast as she could, away from the beaten up girl on the field, away from the horrified spectators, but most of all, from Dick. She kept running until she had entered the city, and she kept running along the sidewalks, past all the citizens watching her. Finally, when she could run no longer, she collapsed outside of an abandoned warehouse. At first, Amanda felt she couldn't breathe, and so she tried to take small breaths.

As she did, something unexpected happened. The fear she felt had disappeared. In its place, anger. Recklessness. The two things she had felt for the longest time. She felt no remorse for what happened on the baseball field. No remorse for all those who had to witness something so ghastly. Not even any remorse for Dick. He thought she was some nice, pleasant girl, but she knew better. She was a fighter, and all she wanted to do was fight. She wanted to break the rules, the law, and every single thing that said she had to behave. She wanted to act rebelliously. She wanted to go against the established order. She wanted to act…crazy. And there was only one man who did all of those things.

Amanda got up and approached the warehouse door, knowing full well what she was about to do. She knocked three times, and waited for about ten seconds. The door opened up and Spook stood before her. He had a tired expression on his face, but said in a gruff tone, "'Bout time, girly. The boss has been waiting."

He stepped aside and let her enter. She walked with a powerful stride into the hideout and past all the staring henchmen seated on rundown furniture or on the rickety stairs. She came to a door at the end of the hall and knocked. Someone said in a cheerful tone, "Come in!"

Amanda opened the door and saw the Joker sitting in a lounge chair, as if he were on a throne. The room had a card table and a map of Gotham pinned on the wall. He grinned when he saw it was her. She gave a bitter smile and said in a cold tone, "I've come to join you."

The Joker grinned even more and gave a loud laugh. "Finally! Welcome to the club, Amanda!"

She could only give an angry smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**No More Secrets;**

Dick did not go to school Tuesday. Instead, he stayed home with his aunt and helped her around the house while Bruce was at the police station. Amanda was missing and had almost beaten a girl to death, so all hell had broken loose. Early in the morning, Dick had heard news of phone calls from concerned parents and policemen who were trying to bring her forth. A special news story was supposed to be broadcasted later on about Amanda and her criminal act.

The only reason Dick didn't want to go to school was because of what would happen. Kids would bombard him with questions about Amanda and ask what he was going to do about it on the student council. All the hype just made him furious, so he asked his aunt if he could stay home; Aunt Harriet had agreed with no hesitation and gave him chores to do. Bruce hadn't questioned him either, but had indicated that the Dynamic Duo would soon be on the job later.

Dick was wiping down the counters when the phone rang. He answered it with a dull, "Hello."

"Um, hi. Uh, this is Amelia Tallis. I'm a friend of Amanda's from St. Catherine's."

He snapped out of his monotone, struggling to find words. "Oh, um…what can I do for you? This is Dick Grayson, by the way."

"I…listen, I heard all about it from the nuns here, and I wanted to ask if it's all true."

Dick paused before answering. "Yes, I'm afraid it is."

"So you don't know where she is?"

"No, we don't. She just took off someplace."

He heard Amelia suck in her breath. "I'm worried about her, you know. I've known Amanda for years and she's never even harmed a fly. I mean, I knew she would be unstable this week but—"

"Wait a second," Dick interjected. "You knew Amanda would be acting strange?"

"Well…yeah. But I thought she would just be really emotional, not psychotic."

"Why? What's so special about today?"

Dick heard her breath on the other line as if it were coming out in annoyance. "You mean to tell no one ever told you about today?"

"What's so important about today, Ms. Tallis?" Dick clutched the phone to his ear. "Please tell me."

"If you really want to know, this is the anniversary of the day Amanda's parents died. They've been dead for about fifteen years."

Dick felt a lump in his dry throat as he struggled to get over his shock. "Um…are you sure?"

"What do you mean I'm sure? Of course I am!" she exclaimed. "Every year she becomes distant and doesn't talk to anyone for a few hours. She sits in her room and clings to that picture she keeps tucked under her pillow."

Before Dick could respond, he heard his aunt. "Dick, I need you to go upstairs and get started on making the beds please!"

"Okay, Aunt Harriet!" he replied. "I have to go, but we'll keep you posted, Ms. Tallis."

"Thank you. Bye." She hung up.

Dick hung up the phone and rushed up the stairs. He went up to Amanda's door and went right in. The room seemed empty without her there. More bleak. Her bed was unmade and her window was shut, a few papers scattered on the floor. Some of her personal items were laid out on her dresser, but he decided not to touch those. On her desk, he saw her copy of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He went over and slowly ran his fingers over the rough exterior. She touched this book, he thought as he removed her pillows from the bed.

As he lifted the last one, he saw a photograph resting on her sheets. He picked it up, cradling it as if it were a small child. The photo was in black and white with two people smiling. He assumed that these were Amanda's parents. He had to admit, she looked an awful lot like them. Her mother was stunningly beautiful with wavy hair that reached her shoulders and high cheekbones. Her father had a firm chin and the warmest smiled he had ever seen.

He set the photo back on the bed and placed all the pillows where they were before. Being in her room was bringing tears to his eyes, and he had to leave before he broke down.

Amanda frowned as she slipped the red and black costume on. The fabric felt cold and scratchy against her skin, but she paid no attention to it. She thought about her parents today, and what they would say if they were still alive. They probably wouldn't approve of the choice she had made, but it didn't make much difference anymore. They were dead, and they would never be coming back. Amanda zipped up the back of the costume and reached for the headpiece. Her hair was tied back into a high bun so it wouldn't stick out.

She didn't understand why the Joker insisted on her dressing like this, but she knew she had to obey her new boss. When the headpiece was secured, she gazed at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked ridiculous, like a child playing dress up with their mother's clothes. But the costume she was wearing was hardly something one would find in any old closet. It had two large squares of black and two of red, arranged so a pattern was wrapped all around her body. She had long black boots on her feet and at her neck was a small ruffle of white, almost similar to the kind worn by William Shakespeare. The headpiece, half red and half black, was drooping a bit as she tilted her head left to right. She still had no clue why she was to wear this, but she had a feeling she was about to find out.

Clutching the small black mask in her hand, she exited the room and made her way to the Joker's office. She opened the door and everyone's head turned to look at her. Surprisingly, nobody laughed or pointed; they looked stunned, scared even. The Joker had the biggest grin plastered on his face. "Why come in, my dear! Don't start clowning around!" he laughed at his own pathetic joke as she stood in the center of the room so everyone could view her.

"Why am I to dress like this, Joker?" she asked seriously. "And no more secrets, please."

The Joker cleared his throat and said, "I was just about to get to that, my dear. But first, I want to tell you a little story." He started to pace the room, never taking his eyes off of her. "You see, Amanda, long ago, before you were born, before that wretched Batman and his bird boy existed, I was an average citizen. I had a job, a home…and a wife."

He paused on the word before continuing. "Her name was Harleen, or Harley, as I called her. She was very dear to me, and she stood by me all the time; even when I was fired from my job at the factory. You see, we were running out of money very quickly, and neither one of us could find a steady paycheck. So, we resorted to the only option we had left: thievery."

"And so the Joker was born," Amanda murmured smugly to herself.

"Yes, it was then I became the Joker, the clown prince of crime! Along with Harley Quinn, my court jester, we were able to pull off gigantic heists and we were feared by every citizen of our time. We were going to pull off our biggest heist yet, stealing the sacred jewels of the Mayans," his face fell slightly. "But then, Harley became very ill, and she died several weeks later."

Amanda saw the sadness in his face and almost pitied him, but then he gave out a loud laugh and the feeling vanished.

"For a time, I wasn't sure if I could go on. I hired numerous men to help me with my robberies, but I was never satisfied. Then, the Dynamic Duo came along and my plans were trampled. I couldn't take them even with my henchmen. What I needed was Harley." He stopped pacing and stood to face her.

"_That_ is why you are here, Amanda. At the museum, you proved to be so much like her, and all the times I kidnapped you, you proved to be able to pull your own weight. The problem was, you didn't know it yourself. So much fear plagued you, kept you from seeing your own potential. So, I decided to give you a little push…"

"You gave me a _push_?" Amanda questioned.

"Yes, just a little nudge in the direction you were destined to go. So now here you are, my little court jester. And just in time too; we are to begin our heist very soon."

"What makes you think I'm interested?" she said coldly.

The Joker gave her an annoyed look. "What do you mean?"

"You turned my life upside down so I could replace your wife. Why should I bother?"

He licked his lips and walked over to the map of Gotham. After staring at it for a few moments, he turned back around and said, "What was your life like before this, Amanda? What did you have to live for?"

Amanda was caught off guard. "I…don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do!" he exclaimed. "You were an orphan. You lived a world where you were weak. You had no say in anything, and you lived under someone else's control. Those nuns tried to bend and shape you into the perfect little girl, and that Bruce Wayne tried to do the same. It got to the point when you couldn't take it any longer, so you snapped. You snapped, and look at you now."

She was silent, her throat dry and raspy. She didn't know what to say. The Joker, however, spoke for her. "This is a life that can be difficult, Amanda. But to have that sense of freedom, a freedom where there are no rules, no regulations, no one to treat you like dirt, it is worth it. You have the potential and the smarts; you just need to accept it."

Amanda realized he was right. Her whole life had been one big routine. She had no clue where she was heading, who she wanted to be, and no way to control it. Everyone she knew thought she was this perfect little China doll, but she knew she was more than that. She had a power inside of her that she had never known, but she wanted it. Oh, did she want it. That was why she turned her mouth up into a wicked grin and said, "Just call me Harley."

The Joker laughed like a hyena and clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Now before we commence with the heist, we must introduce Gotham to its newest arch criminal. Better get ready, boys; we must introduce to the people of Gotham their newest villain, Harley Quinn!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Harley Quinn;**

Batman and Robin were in the Bat Cave trying to discover not only the Joker's location, but Amanda's as well. For two days, they had gotten nowhere, and Dick was worried as hell. He had hardly slept, he couldn't focus in school, and he had even lost his appetite a bit. Bruce had reassured him that they would find her, but he wasn't as easily convinced. They had the television on as they worked, mainly on the news station. About an hour of mindless searching, something strange happened on the TV.

The newscaster was in the middle of a report when he abruptly stopped. Robin glanced up and saw the camera angle shake as the newscaster's face appeared frightened. Then he heard a high pitched laugh in the background, and his blood ran cold. Robin scowled as the Joker came into view, trailed by two of his masked henchmen. He was grinning and laughing as he bumped the newscaster out of the way and took a seat at his desk.

"Batman," Robin called him over. Batman made his way to the TV and stood beside the table Robin was seated at. "The scoundrel. What do you suppose he's got up his sleeve now?"

"We can only wait and see, Robin," Batman replied as the Joker started to speak.

"Greetings, Gotham City!" the Joker exclaimed. "We interrupt this broadcast for a special news bulletin. Now, as I'm sure you are all aware, I have been involved with the recent kidnappings of a Catholic school girl by the name of Amanda Chase. Since I am sure the Dynamic Duo is watching this broadcast, I am delighted to inform them that they no longer need to waste any more time in trying to find her, for she is now in very good hands."

Robin gasped. "Batman, you don't think he—"

"No, Robin, he couldn't have!" Batman said, equally shocked.

The Joker continued. "Aside from that little incident, my next crime is already planned, and since Fatman and the boy blunder won't be able to figure it out until it appears under their noses, I thought it best to give them a little hint. To help me do this, I'm going to ask for the help of my new crime partner, Harley Quinn!"

The Joker laughed as a girl in red and black appeared on the screen. She gave a wave to the camera and grinned as she sat down. "Hellooooooo Gotham City!" She said in a childish tone of voice. "The name's Harley Quinn, in case any of you were too stupid to figure it out. I'm new on the scene, but I'm sure you'll all make me feel right at home!"

"Indeed, Harley," the Joker grinned. "Now, on to the crime. It will take place tonight, so I will only give two clues to this crime, and two alone. Ready, clue number 1: I have committed this crime before, but it will happen in a different way; clue number 2: The Dynamic Duo must answer this familiar riddle: He who laughs last laughs good. Have you got it all?"

"Oh, I think Fatman and the boy blunder think it's too hard, Joker," Harley giggled.

"Now, now, Harley, we must give them a fair chance," the Joker laughed.

Suddenly, a voice in the background told them that the cops were approaching. Harley jumped out of her seat and disappeared as the Joker gave the camera a salute. "Come out, come out, Dynamic Duo. We'll be waiting," he laughed as the screen went blank.

Batman turned the television off and leaned on the table for support.

"Batman, how dumb does the Joker think we are?" Robin questioned. "He was referring to that time he robbed that collection of jewels last year."

"I have no doubt about that, Robin," Batman replied softly.

"And who's this—this Harley Quinn person?" he scrunched his brow. "I'm sure we've never heard of her before."

"_You_ may not have, Robin, but I have," Batman yanked out a chair and sat down in it, his head resting on his hand.

"How?"

"Before Batman and Robin, the Joker was wild, along with his partner, Harley Quinn. They were two of the greatest thieves, so to speak, until Harley disappeared one day. After that, the Joker became much easier to apprehend."

Robin's eyes widened from underneath his mask. "So…she's come back?"

Batman shook his head. "No, I highly doubt this is the same person. This new Harley sounded much younger, and the costume had a few adjustments to it. No, I believe that we are dealing with a new criminal mastermind here; one just as villainous as the Joker himself."

"Holy punch line," Robin murmured. "And what about Am—Ms. Chase?"

"We'll find her, old chap," Batman assured him. "But first, we must stop the Joker at all costs. To the Bat Mobile; I probably know where they are." The two crime fighters jumped into their car and sped out of the Bat Cave, wondering what trouble this new villainess could bring to Gotham City.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short. I'm working on the 25th chapter now, and I'll probably post it later tomorrow.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**What the Hell?**

Harley was examining an enormous blue jewel in her gloved hand as the Joker barked orders at his henchmen.

"Hurry up boys! We need to take what we can get!" He strode over to Harley and patted her shoulder. "You are doing excellent work here, Harley."

"Thanks, Boss. Do you think Batman will show up?" she asked.

"There's always the possibility," he replied, walking towards Spook.

Harley placed the jewel back in the crate and placed the lid on top. With her crowbar, she cracked open another crate and let the lid fall to the floor. Inside this crate were porcelain teacups and a perfectly crafted teapot. She cradled a cup in her hand before dropping it to the floor.

"Oops," she said slyly, kicking a shard with her shoe.

"Harley!" the Joker snapped. "Don't break anything! This is all very rare and it will surely keep us well fed for a long time."

"What about that money you got through Bruce Wayne's ransom?" she asked cockily. "Your exact words were 'You've just made me the richest clown in Gotham."

The Joker strode over and grabbed her wrist tightly. "That was a lie," he hissed. "Even though you were a foolish girl at the time, you should have known." He released her and stormed off for the curator's office.

Harley rolled her eyes and put the lid back over the crate. She hadn't been with the Joker for long, but he did get on her nerves often. The whole point of her joining his little crime squadron was so she could be free. As she opened up another one, a loud crash sounded up above. They all glanced upwards as another crash sounded and glass shards fell to the floor. The Joker rushed out of the office and stared up. The Dynamic Duo was standing on a hanging balcony, ready for a fight. Harley smirked. Finally, some action with these bozos.

The Joker laughed when he saw his foes. "Ah, Batman and Robin! Did the two of you enjoy my little broadcast?"

"Joker, your reign of terror is over!" Batman retorted. "You will pay for your crimes!"

The Joker cackled. "Well, if that happens, Batman, then I guess you'll never know where Amanda Chase is hiding."

Harley saw Robin's angry expression. "Where is she?" he roared. "I swear, Joker, if you harmed her…"

"You want to see her again, Boy Blunder, than come and get me!"

The Dynamic Duo sprang down from the balcony and the fighting began. Batman and Robin punched their way through the henchmen while Harley stood off to the side, an amused grin on her face. She watched as Mick was thrown up against a wall and knocked unconscious and how this one guy whose name she didn't know was slammed onto a crate, breaking whatever valuable object was inside. Harley watched Robin most of the time, admired how his punched or kicked someone with a passion she had experienced briefly. She kind of missed it when she was on the back of his bike and how they had talked. He had been protective of her for a time, and she had almost lo—

Harley opened her eyes wide. Did she just think what she thought she thought? Did she almost say love? She blotted the thought out of her mind. There was no possible way she could have ever loved him or Dick Grayson for that matter. She didn't know why she suddenly thought of him, but her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Robin standing in front of her.

"You'll enjoy being in the big house," he said through gritted teeth.

She laughed at his trying to be tough. "Well, then, let's dance, bird boy." She lunged at Robin and they started to fight. Robin tried to pin her arms behind her back, but she punched his cheek and kneed him in his stomach. She tried to kick him, but he dodged out of the way and knocked her off of her feet. Throughout their battle, Harley couldn't help but admire how tough Robin was acting. She had never fought anyone worth her time.

When she had Robin thrown against a crate, she heard the Joker boom up above, "Sorry, Batman, but it is I who will have the last laugh! Come, my minions!"

Harley saw Batman tied up along a steel pillar thing and began to run towards the exit. However, Robin grabbed her arm so hard she yelped. He yanked her back and he practically screamed, "Where is Amanda Chase?"

"You'll have a tough time finding that person," Harley spat. "Now let me go, bird boy!"

He tightened his grip. "Where is she, Harley?"

"I don't know," she lied, trying to break free. She could hear the Joker yelling at her to run and the sound of his escape device being activated. Robin kept shouting in her ear and the longer she was hollered at by everything, the worse she felt. A moment passed, and she felt the familiar feeling of a headache. The pain and dizziness it gave made her stop struggling. Harley put her head in her free hand and stumbled a bit. She felt Robin catch her, his hand still holding on to her arm. "My head…" she whispered.

They remained like that for a few seconds before she looked up at Robin. Even through his mask, she could see his eyes wide with shock. He whispered, "Amanda?"

"HARLEY, RUN YOU IMBECILE!" the Joker hollered as his confetti and string fell from the ceiling.

Despite her throbbing head, Harley broke away from Robin and ran blindly towards the exit. Once outside, she located the white van and hopped in the back. A couple of the henchmen were tending to their bruises, complaining about how they had to do all of the dirty work. Harley stayed in the van until the Joker came and sped off, her head still throbbing.

Robin stared speechless into the distance, his body being covered in the Joker's trap. He heard Batman cutting his way out of his binds, but he couldn't move to help. His mind had gone blank and he felt as if he had entered an alternate universe, one where nothing made sense and his mind was lost.

Amanda is Harley, he thought. What the hell? He thought it couldn't be true, but he pieced together the facts and they all made sense. Amanda's disappearance, her fights, all of it made sense. He was sure Amanda was Harley, positive. The way Harley had put her head in her hand and fallen against him had reminded him of when Amanda had gotten all of those dizzy spells. He wasn't sure he could grasp it, but he knew he had to. He would save her.

Batman rushed over to him. "Robin, what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Worse," he mumbled. "I saw Amanda Chase."

"What? That's extraordinary!" Batman exclaimed. "Where?"

"She was the one in red."

Batman's face fell and horror took him. "What are you saying, old chap?"

"Amanda Chase is Harley Quinn. I'm sure of it; the facts all make sense too. Her disappearance, her fights at school, all of it," Robin balled his fists.

Batman was silent for a minute before saying. "Don't worry, Robin. We will find a way to stop her, by any means necessary."

Robin was so stunned he merely nodded his head and followed Batman back to the car.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Antidote;**

"So, Harley Quinn is Amanda Chase?" Commissioner Gordon said. His eyes wide with shock.

"We believe so, Commissioner," Batman said gravely. "Robin is sure of it."

Batman and Robin had contacted the Commissioner and Chief O'Hara when they left the warehouse. They were all now in Commissioner Gordon's office discussing what to do about Amanda's situation.

"I don't understand," Chief O'Hara said slowly. "If Harley is Ms. Chase, then what the devil is she thinking? Joining the Joker and his band of criminals."

"I'm not positive, Chief O'Hara," Batman replied. "From the fights we've heard she took part of, something must be triggering her to feel like this."

"Perhaps the Joker is mind-controlling her?"

"I think that may be it," Robin said. "I don't think she would have joined the Joker otherwise."

"What makes you so sure, Boy Wonder?" Chief O'Hara asked. "From what Batman has told us, she could have chosen to become a criminal by herself."

"She wouldn't!" Robin banged his fist on Commissioner Gordon's desk. Everyone looked at him with shock on their faces.

"Robin, control yourself," Batman cautioned him. "All we're trying to do is consider of every option."

"Sorry," Robin mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If she is being mind controlled, Batman, then what should we do?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"Well, we could prepare a spray or some sort of drug that will snap her out of it," Batman said. "It would neutralize the effect and give us enough time to snap her out of it."

"I think that's the best thing we have right now, Commissioner," Chief O'Hara said.

"You're probably right, Chief O'Hara," he replied. "Batman, can you get to work on that drug as soon as you can?"

"Yes, of course, Commissioner," Batman nodded. "In the meantime, could you and your men try to locate the Joker's current hideout? We can't waste any time waiting for him to come out in the open."

"Absolutely," the commissioner replied.

"Thank you. Robin, to the Bat Cave. We haven't a moment to lose," Batman said as he and Robin rushed out of the police headquarters. They sped back to the Bat Cave where Batman immediately started to fiddle with certain dials and knobs. He patiently barked orders at Robin, who obeyed them without hesitation.

"What happened back there, Robin?" Batman asked as he poured a clear liquid into a machine.

Robin shrugged. "I'm sorry, Batman. I just…lost my cool."

"I think I can see why, old chap," he replied, staring at his ward. "You really care about her, don't you?"

Robin swallowed and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. It's funny; I never thought I could like a girl this much before."

"Well, I don't blame you, Robin. She's smart, kind, strong; I only wish she didn't turn to the Joker," Batman sighed and started to play with a few knobs on the machine.

The boy wonder played with a test tube in his hands, feeling his next words rise up in his throat like bile. "I think I'm in love with her," he said shyly.

He heard a chuckle and looked up. Batman had a small smile on his face as he set down a beaker. "I was wondering when you would finally admit it."

"You knew?"

"Robin, I've seen the way you look at her, and talk about her, and act around her. It's pretty obvious, if you ask me," Batman cranked few more knobs and pushed a button. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, old chap."

"I know, Batman, but I only wish I told her when I had the chance. But then again, she said no when I asked her to go steady with me."

"What do you mean?"

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat. "When we went to the museum, I talked to her and she told me that she didn't think we should be more than friends at the moment."

Batman turned to face him. "Well, you can hardly blame her, now can you?"

"With what she's going through, I really don't."

"Don't worry, Robin. We will save her." Batman pushed a big red button, and the machine started to make a funny gurgling noise. "Well, we'll have to wait an hour for this spray to be ready, so you might as well go wash up for dinner; Alfred's cooking roast lamb tonight. I'll be up shortly."

Robin nodded and trudged to his Bat Pole. He was frowning as he was lifted up and changed back into his normal clothes. He exited Bruce's study and entered the living room. His aunt was on the couch with a new book in her lap, her apron tied over her dress and her hair pulled back into a bun.

"Hey, Aunt Harriet," Dick said, making his way to the couch.

"Oh, hello, Dick," his aunt smiled up at him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just doing some work. What are you reading now?"

"_Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_," his aunt replied, showing him the library book.

Dick felt himself freeze up. He remembered the book Amanda had brought with her when she came here. It was still sitting in her room, along with her other possessions. "How is it?"

"Well, it's different from what I normally read, but I saw that Amanda had been reading it, so I thought I'd try it," his aunt marked her place and set it on the coffee table. "So, how have you been feeling, Dick?"

"I've been fine," he lied.

"Dick, you've been sulking for days now. Don't lie to me, for I can tell what's going on in that noggin of yours."

Dick took a deep breath. "It's just this whole thing…"

Aunt Harriet nodded. "I know. I miss her too. It was nice having another woman in the house." Dick smiled a little and looked down at his hands. His aunt closed her hands over his and said, "Dick, I know you care for her, but torturing yourself like this won't bring Amanda back sooner. All we can do is pray that she will come to her senses before she hurts anybody."

"You're right, Aunt Harriet," Dick replied.

Alfred walked in to the room and announced that dinner was ready. Dick marched into the dining room behind his aunt and seated himself by Bruce's vacant chair.

"Where's Bruce?" Aunt Harriet asked.

"Master Wayne is tied up in some work at the moment, madam. He will be here shortly," Alfred replied, disappearing into the kitchen.

Right on the dot, Bruce hurried into the dining room and took his seat. "Sorry for being so late, but I was finishing up some work." He turned to Dick and whispered, "It worked."

Dick couldn't help but grin at this scrap of news. He felt hope well up inside of him as he imagined what the spray would do to bring Amanda back to him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope;**

Harley rested her head on her hand as she listened to the bustle of the Joker and his henchmen. She was exhausted after passing out from her headache, so the Joker let her relax while they packed up the hideout. She leaned back in the lounge chair and stared at the concrete floor. Her limbs ached and her head felt like it had been pounded with a baseball bat. Not only that, but her mind was swimming with different thoughts from her fight with the Boy Wonder, and how he had held her and said her name. He seemed so familiar to her, but she just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Spook!" the Joker bellowed. Harley flinched as pain shot up into her head. "Spook, be careful with that box! It contains some very fragile weapons of my own design."

After their battle with the Dynamic Duo, the Joker had announced that it was time for them to move on. He said that since they had nearly gotten the best of them, there was no doubt the next battle would prove to be their downfall. When asked where they were going, the Joker simply shrugged and replied, "Someplace far away from here." Harley didn't have time to protest, for they began packing immediately.

All the while she had thought about Robin and how he had said her name. She never really had stopped to think of how he and Batman would react to the news of her joining a band of criminals. Technically, they didn't know it was Amanda who was Harley, but if they found out…

She shivered at the thought. She had brought all of this onto herself, so the only option she had left was to run. Harley realized what little she was leaving behind: her best friend, Amelia; the nuns; sweet Aunt Harriet; Dick. Dick, she echoed in her mind. Just thinking about him made her want to cower underneath a blanket. She had hurt him so badly, and he was probably living in fear that crazy Amanda Chase would beat him up next. Harley knew she had really messed things up with Dick, yet she wondered if he would forgive her if she ever saw him again.

"Hey Harley," Mick hollered from across the room. "How's about you give us a hand instead of sitting on your butt?"

"Coming," she groaned, lifting herself off of the chair. She walked over to where Mick was placing costumes in a box, and started to help when a crash sounded up above them. Harley whipped her head around in the direction of the noise and stared at the sight above her. The Dynamic Duo stood on the balcony, already in their fighting stances.

"Batman, how did you find us?" the Joker bellowed, taking a few steps backward. It was obvious that he had never anticipated this situation.

"Joker, your reign of terror ends tonight!" Batman bellowed back. "You and your henchmen will pay for your crimes, and those you did to Ms. Chase!"

At that name, the Joker laughed and said, "You never listen, do you? Don't fret, Batman, Ms. Chase is being well taken care of!"

At that, the Dynamic Duo jumped to the floor and the henchmen lunged at them. Punches and kicks were delivered from both sides as the fight began to quickly grow worse. Harley remained where she was, leaning up against a wall and observing the fight. She wanted to jump right in, but she still felt tired from her last ordeal. She watched as Batman flung Spook across the room and into a crate full of useless junk. Mick had managed to punch Robin a few times, but the Boy Wonder knocked him off his feet and rendered him unconscious. Harley's eyes grew wide as Robin tried to make his way over to her. She started to run from her spot to reach a set of stairs, but tripped over a fallen chair on her way. As she scrambled to her feet, she felt an iron grip on her arm. She knew it was Robin without even looking around.

"What do you want, Boy Wonder?" she spat. "Are you back for Round 2?"

"Amanda, snap out of this," he hissed, his hands gripping her shoulders. "This isn't you! You must stop!"

"Stop what? I have no clue who you're referring to," Harley yanked herself free. "If you're asking about Amanda Chase, let me be the first to tell you that that girl is dead!"

Robin's jaw grew tense. "Amanda, I didn't want to resort to this…" He whipped out a can and sprayed something foul smelling on her. Harley coughed and fell back to the floor, trying to get the awful stench off of her.

"What did you do?" she cried out, furiously rubbing her eyes.

"I'm trying to help you to return to normal and snap out of this mind control!" Robin retorted. "Why won't you listen?"

Harley coughed some more before the smell started to go away. Her head felt fuzzy and light, but her thoughts remained the same. She felt Robin's hand on her shoulder, not hard but gentle. She turned her head up to look at him. Robin gazed down at her, his eyes betraying a slight emotion of hope.

"Amanda?" he whispered, though she could hardly hear because of all the fighting.

Harley gazed back into his eyes and replied softly, "Yes?"

"How do you feel?"

"Well…" she brought her knee up and hit him in his private parts. Robin howled with pain as she scrambled out from under his gaze. She briefly saw him doubled over in pain as she began to quickly climb the stair to the top. Hopefully, she could escape from the hideout and meet up with whoever escaped later.

Robin clenched his teeth together as pain exploded from his nether regions. He doubled over as Harley escaped, mentally kicking himself for the failed plan. The spray hadn't worked; he and Batman had failed. They had failed her. At that point, Robin wasn't sure who he was madder at: Harley, for kicking him in his sensitive spot or him for not trying hard enough to save her.

It was at that moment that he realized what he could do. It was risky, but it could work if he played it out right. Batman had never brought it up before, but Robin had a hunch that it could work. If he could somehow get Amanda alone, maybe on the roof…she might be saved.

Robin slowly brought himself to his feet and turned to face Batman. He was surprised at the scene before him. Batman looked like he was doing fine on his own without his partner. He had already knocked out three henchmen on the floor, and he was dealing with two more. Smiling to himself, Robin began to climb up the stairs that led to the roof. He knew Harley would be up there because there was no other place she could go at the moment. If the real Amanda was still inside of her, then his plan would somehow work. He could only hope it would.

* * *

_**Almost to a close.**_

**_:)_**

**_Enjoy!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Moment of Truth;**

Harley raced up the steps as she frantically searched for an exit. Unfortunately, every one led back down to the ground floor, and the chaos that invaded it. She could hear loud footsteps behind her, so she thought quickly. To her right, she saw a door that led to the roof. Without thinking it through, she shoved the door open and ran up another flight of stairs. Her heart was racing by the time she made it to the top. The warehouse overlooked nearly all of Gotham City, but she had no time to enjoy the view.

Harley knew someone was pursuing her, and she had a pretty good idea of whom. She started to search for a fire escape or something that would get her away from the warehouse, but all she encountered were endless clusters of wooden crates. She heard the door slam a few feet away from her, then a voice that she knew all too well.

"Amanda, I know you're up here somewhere!" Robin called out.

Harley silently cursed herself and moved away quickly. She still couldn't find an exit or anything that would get her away from the building.

"Amanda, please talk to me! I only want to help you," Robin said, his voice getting closer to where Harley was hidden. "Look, I may not fully understand why you chose to go to the Joker, but it's not too late give up. Batman and I want to help you; we know you're not this cruel."

Harley heard his steps on the other side of a crate and quickly moved in the opposite direction. As she moved, she accidentally banged her elbow on the edge of a crate. The sound was quiet, but not so quiet that Robin couldn't hear. She heard his footsteps move to where she was, so she kept going deeper and deeper into the jungle of crates.

"You know, this isn't the first time you've driven me crazy, Amanda," Robin continued, his voice cracking a bit. "Ever since the first day I met you, you've been stuck in my head. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks since I met you. You're like…like a spirit that's haunting me night and day. My grades have even slipped a bit."

Harley rolled her eyes, thinking how all of the crappy love stuff he was saying was baloney. She had ended up in the exact same spot she started in. Robin's footsteps came closer, and she knew she couldn't run any longer. She knew she would just have to confront him.

"Why don't you try saying all of that to my face, Boy Wonder?" Harley spat, positioning herself in her fighting stance. Robin emerged from the crates and held his hands up.

"Amanda, please, I just want you to think about what you're doing," he took a hesitant step forward as she took one backward.

"Don't come any closer," she cautioned him. "I've had it with your silly mind games. Don't you see? This is me, okay? _Me!_ And if you don't stop harassing me with all this talk of how good I am inside, then I'll just have to remind you of who I am."

"I know who you are," Robin said urgently. "You're Amanda Chase! You live at St. Catherine's, you have a best friend named Amelia Tallis, you're an amazing person—"

"No, no, and no!" she shouted at him. "What I had was a life with no family, no self esteem, and no way in saving myself from utter destruction!"

"That's not true, and you know it!"

"Yes it is! Until I joined the Joker, I was a nothing, a nobody. I would have died sooner if he hadn't shown me the light! Now, I'm as happy as I've ever been!"

"Amanda, that's not true!" Robin screeched at her. She was taken aback; she had never heard Robin get so steamed before. His cheeks were getting red and his hands were fidgety. "You didn't have anything; you had everything! You were surrounded by people who loved you and cared for you, and you threw it all away for the chance to hurt innocent people!"

"I couldn't help myself! I liked it too much," Harley retorted, backing up to the edge of the building. Down below her the abandoned lot looked desolate and bleak; she felt chills run down her arms just thinking of how long the way down was. "This is who I am, and unless you can give me a good enough reason why I should go back to my old life, then share it!"

Robin swallowed as he struggled to find the words. Harley stared at him, wondering what he was going to say next. "Amanda," he whispered, looking down at the floor. "I…I want you to stop."

Harley felt her heart hammer inside her chest. "I know, Robin. I know why you want me to…"

"No!" his head shot back up. "No, what I mean is…I want you to stop. Not for the city or the police but…me."

She cocked her head to the side and scratched her neck. "For you? You mean, like, for _you_ you? Why?"

He started to laugh and took two steps forward. "Come one, Amanda! Think for one second! Don't you recognize me at all?"

"Well…" she stammered. "You seem somewhat familiar to me, but…"

Robin laughed again. "You know, I've been doing this for years, but no one has ever caught on to who I really am!"

"Who are you?" Harley demanded, pressing herself further against the edge of the building.

Then, in a motion so quick, Robin reached up and tore his mask off of his face.

Harley stared, completely stunned and speechless. Dick Grayson was standing before her dressed up as Robin, _the_ Robin. Robin the Boy Wonder was Dick Grayson. The realization hit her so hard she felt her knees crumble from under her. Robin/Dick rushed over and leaned her up against the edge.

"Amanda, are you okay?" he asked, his eyes concerned for her.

She only stared at his perfect face, the face that she had grown to adore since she first moved in to the same house as him. The same face that had been frightened when he saw what she had done. She tried to move away from him, but he held her where she was.

"Amanda, where are you going?" he asked, a small smile forming.

"You need to let me go, Dick," she said softly, tears prickling her eyes. "I'm no good for you. I'm a criminal now."

He cupped her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "You're not a criminal. You can still give this up; Bruce and I will help you any way we can."

"But…w-what about w-what h-happened at school…" she felt tears trail down her cheeks as she cried softly.

Dick held her in his arms and tried to soothe her. "Oh, Amanda, don't think of that now. It's all said and done with, and I know you're sorry. We'll help you, we will." He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. This time, Amanda/Harley gave in and kissed him back with all the power she could muster. She clung to Dick so hard that she nearly knocked him over.

However, their kiss was interrupted when someone cleared their throat. They both looked up and saw Batman standing before them. He appeared to look grave, yet relieved. "Well, I see the cat's out of the bag."

Amanda mustered a small smile. "Indeed it is, Mr. Wayne."

"Ms. Chase, since I take it you're surrendering, we must bring you to the police station so this whole thing will clear up."

"But what about the Joker?"

"He's been apprehended. I tied him and his henchmen up and notified the police. They'll be here soon."

Amanda nodded and let Dick pull her up. "You should probably put this back on," she handed him his mask.

Dick smiled and put it firmly in place on his face. "You should probably lose this one," he pulled the mask off of her face and the hat on her head. Amanda leaned against him as they went down the stairs and hopefully to a fresh new start.

* * *

_**Almost done you guys!**_

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Freedom;**

Amanda felt her heart beating wildly inside her chest as Batman drove to the police station. Her fingers were fidgeting nervously in her lap. Robin placed his hands over hers and whispered, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." She secretly hoped it would be; the fact that she had been partially mind controlled may not cut her a break. Batman rounded a corner and the police station came into view, towering over Gotham City like an omen of what's to come.

Batman parked the car and got out, Amanda and Robin following. She was ticked that they couldn't hold hands inside or anything like that, because then people would get suspicious. Instead, Robin had to grab onto her arm and lead her inside as if she were a common criminal, which technically, she was if she wasn't let off easy. They finally arrived at the commissioner's office, and Batman knocked three times. The doors opened and Chief O'Hara looked at them.

"Batman, Robin," he nodded at them and then turned his attention to Amanda. "Ms. Chase, it's a pleasure to see you again, all safe and sound."

"Likewise," she squeaked as they went into the office. Commissioner Gordon was sitting at his desk bent over some paperwork. He looked up and set his pen down. Amanda tried to avoid his gaze and instead stared at her feet.

"Batman, it pleases me so much that you and Robin were finally able to capture the Joker and his men," he said cheerfully. She saw the commissioner come around his desk and shake hands with the Dynamic Duo. Amanda felt nauseous as she waited to be tried. "And I see you were able to locate Ms. Chase once again."

Batman nodded. "Yes, Commissioner. She surrendered thanks to Robin here."

"Good work, Boy Wonder," the commissioner smiled.

"Thank you, sir," Robin replied.

"Now, as for you, Ms. Chase," Commissioner Gordon motioned for her to sit in a chair opposite his desk. "Please take a seat so we may discuss what shall happen to you. Batman, would the two of you please wait outside? I wish to discuss this matter privately."

"Of course, Commissioner. Robin and I must be going, but please contact us if there's anything else we can do," Batman said a bit hesitantly. He turned around walked out of the office. Robin looked at Amanda longingly one more time before following his partner and closing the door behind them.

Amanda slowly shuffled to the wooden chair. When she and the Commissioner were both seated, he began his interrogation. She felt like she was back in Sister Margaret's office when she beat up Lila. The nerves inside of here felt as if they were going to burst.

"," he began, folding his hands on his desk. "You have done some serious things recently. Joining the Joker, robbing precious artifacts, beating up innocent people. The least to say, I am shocked at the life you've chosen, but here you are now, back to your usual sweet self."

"I can't say anything to justify what I did, Commissioner," Amanda said softly. "I truly am sorry that I behaved that way and turned to crime when I was feeling bad. I deserve to be punished properly."

"Indeed you do, Ms. Chase," he replied. "From what I've heard from the nuns at St. Catherine's and Chief O'Hara, you're a very nice girl. I also know about the death of your parents when you were a child, and I can see how traumatizing something like that can be for someone at that age. Yet Sister Margaret said that you had done a decent enough job in dealing with it on your own."

"I've found ways to deal with the death of my parents," she said, plucking at a loose thread on her costume.

"Yes, with violence and criminal behavior," he sat up straight and leaned back in his chair. "I have also heard that you got into a fight, twice, with a girl at the public high school, and one from your old school. Bruce Wayne was just as shocked at hearing that you did these heinous acts as I was. Can you tell me why you did them?"

Amanda took a deep breath while trying to blink back tears. "I…I was angry. I didn't know why, but I had been angry for a while, so I just unleashed all of it on them."

"Batman and Robin told me shortly after you disappeared that they had a theory that you were being mind controlled. Did you ever think of this?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't really thinking at all, to be honest with you."

"I see. Well, I can honestly say that I believe the Joker hypnotized you," the commissioner said, smiling a bit. "If you will allow us to take some blood work from you, then we will be able to prove that it wasn't really you committing those crimes."

Amanda was stunned at this. Was he considering letting her off the hook? She swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "But, C-Commissioner Gordon, is that-I mean, can you…do that?"

"Ms. Chase, the entire city of Gotham would stand behind me if they discovered you were mind controlled, so I don't see why not. I'll have Chief O'Hara escort you to our labs so they can take a blood sample. Just go on out the door and tell him," he turned back to his work.

"So…am I dismissed?"

"Yes, you are. Good day, Ms. Chase."

Amanda got up in a daze and went out the double doors. Chief O'Hara asked her what he said, and she told him to escort her to their labs. She was taken there immediately and was seated for a blood sample. After the needle was taken out of her arm, someone contacted Bruce Wayne and explained what had happened. Amanda sat waiting in the lobby in fresh clothing; her costume was disposed of somewhere else. Eventually, Alfred walked in and took her back to Wayne Manor. He wasn't angry or nervous driving her; he simply nodded to her and was quiet the entire way there.

When they pulled up to the huge mansion, Amanda saw Bruce, Dick, and Aunt Harriet waiting outside for them. It was dark outside, but she could make out the forms watching her. When she approached them, Aunt Harriet gave her a huge hug and whispered, "It's wonderful to have you back, Amanda." Amanda almost cried right there. When she looked at Bruce and Dick, it finally hit her how similar they were to Batman and Robin. They had that atmosphere about them that indicated they were upholders of the law and they were always sure of what they believed in. Bruce nodded and welcomed her back. Dick, on the other hand, just nodded.

Alfred offered her something to eat, but she said that she wanted to sleep. She had to call several people and apologize the next day. As Amanda lay awake in her bed, she saw the moon outside her window. It was full and shined right into her bedroom. She couldn't sleep despite her aching body. Whatever poison the Joker had infected her with was slowly making its way out of her system, so she felt the urge to move. Amanda crept out of her bed and opened her door. Checking down the hall, she walked to the one spot that would help her sleep.

The balcony where Dick had showed her the back lawn was pale in the moonlight and made everything look like a dream. She looked out over the edge at the sea of grass below her. It seemed so close that she could nearly touch it with her fingertips. Amanda sank to the floor and leaned her side up against the barrier, her arms wrapped around her legs.

Suddenly, she heard something coming from the entrance. When she looked up, she saw, to her relief, it was Dick. He was still fully clothed in what she had seen when she had arrived at dusk. He made his way over to her and sank down near her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, you?"

"Not at all. A lot's happened today," he smiled and reached to hold her hand. They grew silent.

"You know," she started, savoring his touch. "I think, in a weird way, I've always known who you really were. I just never acknowledged it before."

"You're the only other person besides Alfred that knows what Bruce and I do. We know we can trust you," Dick said, rubbing his thumb in small circles around the top of her hand. Amanda smiled at his words, but then remembered what she had done to ruin it. Dick noticed her expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

Amanda let out a sigh. "Why are you doing this, Dick? I mean, after everything I said, everything I did…you still want to forgive me. Why?"

"Because I love you," he answered nonchalantly.

She looked up startled. "What?"

"You heard me. I love you, Amanda. I think I have ever since you bumped into me when we first met," he grinned. "I know it sounds sappy, but it's the truth."

Amanda chuckled a bit. "Gee, Dick, you sure know how to charm a girl."

"It comes easily with you," his face grew serious. "But what else is bothering you? Don't try to deny it, I can read your face."

She closed her eyes and tilted her chin upwards. "You remember how you and Bruce thought I was mind controlled?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think you may be right, but…" she opened her eyes and looked down at her feet.

Dick tilted her chin up towards him. "But what?"

"I kind of liked it," she whispered, blinking back tears. "I felt…free, Dick. For that short amount of time, I felt free. I can see why people turn to crime so easily. There's so much freedom given to you, but you have no way of balancing it all out. If I had known how to balance it all out, I think I might still be Harley."

"Do you really believe that?" he asked, worry creeping into his eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I felt free. That much I know." Amanda turned her attention away from Dick and looked out at the lawn. She felt tears trickle down her face and wiped them on her nightgown sleeve.

"Amanda," Dick whispered.

She looked back at him, only to see that he was leaning forward towards her. He took her cheeks in his hands and said, "I'll give you freedom. I know that I haven't known you that long and I know you have Amelia back at the school, but…I'll help you find your freedom, if you want."

"I think I just found it," she whispered. Their lips met with a kiss so deep and full of passion, that Amanda's head felt light as a feather. At that moment, she knew just how she felt about him. When they parted for air, she said, "I love you, Dick."

"And I you," he smiled and kissed her again under the pale moonlight.

* * *

_**Stay tuned for the Epilogue**_

**_Coming soon!_**

**_Thank you all for reading!_**

**_-C_**


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue;**

"It is so good to have you back, Mandy!" Amelia exclaimed while nearly tackling her to the ground. Amanda barely got past the door with her suitcase when she was overcome by her best friend.

"Amelia, I can't breathe," Amanda laughed while embracing her friend, trying not to let her tears cloud her vision.

Amelia took a step back and looked her over, not even trying to keep her grin hidden. "Jeez, Mandy, what have those people done to you? I barely recognize you!"

"Don't worry, Mia; it's still me," she smiled as they walked into the school. It always will be.

Sister Margaret greeted them at her office door and gave Amanda a joyous hug. "It is wonderful to have you back, my child," she said kindly. "We've missed you."

"Thank you, Sister. I've missed this place," Amanda smiled.

"Was Mr. Wayne kind to you?"

She nodded. "Yes, everyone there was very nice."

"That's good news to hear. Now, go right on up and unpack. Class starts tomorrow morning," the nun said as she went back into her office.

Amanda and Amelia went up the staircase, greeting familiar faces on their way. Cecile smiled as she passed Amanda with a few of her friends. Lila's friends, Rachel and Martha, only stared when she passed them. "I think they're scared you'll whale on them like you did Lila," Amelia giggled when they were out of earshot.

"Good thing Lila's not around anymore to tarnish what's left of me," Amanda remarked as they reached their dorm. Amelia opened the door and they both went inside. Looking around, Amanda felt as if she had just come home from a great war. Her bed was untouched with dust scattered in the sunlight from the window, clothes scattered on Amelia's side of the room, the closet doors opened to reveal a jungle of garments. It felt good to be back.

"God, I've missed this place," Amanda said as she set her suitcase on her bed.

"It's missed you too, Mandy," Amelia chuckled as she plopped onto her bed. "And I'm not just saying that because you went all crazy-clown-lady for a while."

She laughed. "That's good to know." As she slid her suitcase under her bed, she sighed.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"I do miss Wayne Manor," Amanda admitted, lying down on her pillows.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "What, you miss your new beau already? How many times did you say goodbye to him?"

"Too many to count," she replied softly.

"Well, don't fret, Mandy. Aren't you going over to their place every week for dinner or something?"

"Yup, that's the plan we agreed on."

Amelia walked over and slouched on Amanda's mattress. "Well, I guess I can't torment you about the Boy Wonder, anymore, huh?"

Amanda shook her head. "Its fine, Mia. I bet Dick won't mind in the slightest."

"Really?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of a boyfriend is he if he doesn't get jealous about your heart belonging to a bird boy?"

"The love struck kind," Amanda sighed, gazing up at her ceiling.

"Okay, lover girl. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, and when I get back, I will demand a full report on what happened while you were away. Campeche?"

"Campeche," Amanda smiled as her friend left the room. As she lay there, Amanda thought back to earlier that day, when she and Dick spent one last private moment together on the balcony. The sun was rising a bit over the horizon line, and they stood together, savoring their company.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dick asked after a moment of silence. "You know, there are other schools around here that would accept you, and you could still live with us."

"No, Dick," she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I belong at St. Catherine's. My whole life is pretty much there, so it's only for the best that I go back."

"Don't apologize; I completely understand," he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "If I were in your position, I'd do the same thing. Besides, I'll still call and visit you every chance I get, and don't forget about Friday night dinners."

"I won't forget," she leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's just gonna be so hard not seeing you every day. Plus, we just started dating and all…"

"It's gonna be tough, but we'll manage. We're strong, aren't we?"

Amanda smiled up at him. "Well, I am dating the Boy Wonder, aren't I?"

"That you are," he grinned and stroked her cheek. "So will you be okay without me there to save you all the time?"

She rolled her eyes. "Every time I trip or bump into someone, I'll think of you."

"I hope so. Safety first." Amanda lightly punched his arm.

As they silently waited for the sun to surpass the horizon, Amanda brought Dick's gaze to hers, and whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"For saving me so many more times than I can count."

"You don't have to thank me; it's my job. I do this for a living."

"Yes, I do," Amanda stood up a bit straighter and looked into his eyes. "Dick, if I had never met you, I would be lost right now. Maybe not so much as to put on a red clown suit, but lost nonetheless. Don't you see, you don't just save people from the Joker or the Bookworm or Catwoman; you save them from losing their way. You saved me from losing myself, and that only makes me love you even more than I already do. So, for that, thank you."

Dick stared at her speechless for what seemed like an eternity. Amanda felt as if she were made of stone, holding her breath as she waited for a response. She was so still, she couldn't process what it was he said to her.

"Kiss me," he said, holding her closer.

"What?" she asked, dazedly.

"Kiss me, Amanda," he pleaded. "Please don't make me ask again." He pressed his mouth to hers, sealing their parting kiss just as the sun went above the horizon.

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**_

**_-Celina_**


End file.
